Where Have You Been All My Life?
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: Vampire!AU. A mysterious boy walks into McKinley and Kurt is drawn in. Then on the way home one day Kurt is attacked and Sebastian saves him and now he's in a world much darker than his own. How will his friends and family tie into this new relationship. Swearing, Kurbastian, Smut, Slash and random things that could never happen..:) M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave so I thought why not? So I'm not sure about how many chapters but it's a Vampire!AU. So mostly things are the same but obviously Sebastian is a vampire and Santana is a witch. If I think of anything else I'll but it in chapter 2.**

**Warnings: MalexMale later on, homophobia, swearing and I think that's it..**

**Dislcaimer: I used a few of Vampire Diaries vampire qualities on the vampires in this story but lik Glee I own nothing..:(**

* * *

It was a normal Monday for Kurt Hummel, he got out of bed did his daily skin rountine and headed to school after a quick wave to his dad. His step mother Carol was at work early on a Monday and his brother had already left. Everyday when it was school he would meet Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones outside and they would go in together praying the football team didn't decide a slushie facial would be a great gift to them. Being bottom of the social heap was no fun, he was gay and in the glee club which made him the biggest target of them all. The only thing that would occasionally stop the acts of violence was his step brother Finn and that was wearing, although Finn was on the football team he still was in glee. It was a tough school to get through.

"So how are things with Sam, 'Cedes?" Rachel asked as they all took their books from their lockers.

"They're great! He's so sweet, I couldn't ask for a better man." she cooed. They had been dancing- literally- around each other for months and then with a push and a shove from Kurt and Rachel they got together.

"Just me and you to go now, Kurt!" Rachel smiled as she hooked her arm in his on the way to class.

"Are you finally over Finn then?" Kurt asked boldly. She's followed Finn around for years, he was convinced the dopey teen would take out a restraining order.

"Yes, I see we weren't ment to be," she sighed dramatically. Rachel always had been a major drama queen. We came to English which Kurt was alone and unforturnatly for him Karofsky, Azimio and their gang of neanderhals sat three rows behind so the chance of him leaving the lesson without spit balls in his hair were slim to none.

"You going to be okay, Kurt?" the girls asked. They knew how low and down Kurt got when it came to them, he was sick of all the bulling but he tried so hard to not let it get to him.

"Aren't I always?" he smiled brightly trying to play off the nerves in his voice. He didn't hang around for a reply he just went in and took his seat, Rory used to sit beside him before he moved away back to Ireland when his visa wasn't renewed. Kurt just sat and kept his eyes to the front and tried to focused on what the teacher was saying but the faint whisper of his name behind him still grated on him. For the rest of the lesson he just kept writing and doing his work like he always did. When the bell finally rang he was the first to grab his bag and dash out but today he wasn't quick enough.

"Hey homo, it's rude not to respond when people call your name! Better watch out." Karofsky spat as he shoved Kurt into a set of lockers on his way past. But like usual Kurt shrugged it off and went to meet his friends. They always made him feel better but the thoughts still lingured. The rest of the day was okay, he didn't have anymore incidents with the apes but that's the first time they have every threatened to come after him, or that's what it felt to him. Climbing in his car and heading to his house Kurt wished that he had someone to talk to that wasn't his dad. Burt still had a weak heart and he didn't need the strain and he didn't want to put Finn in more of a difficult poition than he already was at school.

"Hey dad," Kurt shouted brightly.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" Burt asked from the living room, he was watching Deadlist Catrch for the millionth time.

"It was good, how was work?" He asked sitting beside his father on the sofa.

"Hard."

"You know you shouldn't be going if it's too bad," Kurt reminded.

"I'm fine, Kurt don't worry. But I did get some more of that salad dressing you wanted for dinner," Burt smiled pulling his son into a hug.

"Thanks dad." He headed to his room and checked facebook before flopping down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"Burt, there's a problem." Carol said in a serious tone as she came in the door holding a newspaper.

"What's that matter?" When she shrugged off her coat and toed off her shoes without responding Burt became increasingly worried. "Carol, you're scaring me" She walked up to him and handed him the paper. The headline read, '_Four campers slaughtered by a wild animal' _This could only mean one thing and by the look that took over Burt's face, she knew he knew.

"Do the other's know?" Burt asked looking his wife dead in the eye.

"It was Judy Fabray who gave me the paper, she said they have called another meeting at their house tomorrow"

"Why? I mean, it's been years. In all my life, I have never actually seen one" Burt said with disbelief.

"I have, one of them killed Christopher. They are monsters but I can't believe they have come back" Carol sighed.

"Is he dead? The one who killed him?" Even though they loved each other Burt and Carol tried not to open up old wounds about their dead spouses.

"No, he got away but now we should tell the boys. If they really have come back, we'll need all the help we can get the take them down. They're all older and stronger than any of us and you have to get pretty fucking close to kill them" Carol informed sitting on the table.

"Finn, maybe but Kurt wouldn't have to kill anyone whether they are already dead or not" Burt pointed out taking his wife's hand in his own.

"True, we'll talk about it later. It's been a long day; I'll go cook dinner" she smiled going to stand but Burt stopping her.

"We can order out tonight. Like you said: long day" The pair just sat and talked more of how to approach the subject to their children but decided to leave it until after the meeting tomorrow, after all it could just be an animal attack. It was unlikely in Lime but could be possible.

Hunter slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open to his and Sebastian's new apartment. It had been years since he'd been in Lima and the same for Sebastian.

"Move it, Smythe" Hunter hollard and sure enough he came in carrying their four suitcases piled on one another.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to help" Sebastian snpped dumping them on the floor.

"I know" Hunter smirked glancing around the living space before turning to Seb, "I enrolled you in a high school, the local public one. McKinley I think it's called" the older boy smirked.

"Why?"

"Test out what we've been practicing" Hunter informed as a evil grin spread across his cheek.

"You make it sound like we've been doing it for a few hours and you want to see if it sunk in" Sebastian pointed out.

"The point is you're going, end of discussion" Hunter finallised heading towards his room.

"No, I'm not" he sighed turning to the box with his name on. As he reached for it Hunter gripped him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall making a dint.

"You know by now I am stronger than you! I was the one who helped you when you were down and pathetic! Where was your bitch then? Fucking nowhere! When I was told to kill you for going all psyco, I refused so you owe me! I wasted 88 years looking after you! Now prove it was worth it and DON'T lose it!" Hunter yelled before releasing him and taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Sorry" Sebastian muttered looking at his feet.

"I know, now call a pizza from two places and we can eat"

"We already ate on the way in" Sebastian protested.

"It's all about the control" he said going back into the bedroom. When Hunter heard no movement he shouted, "That's an order!" With deep regret Sebastian called the pizza places and made the order to lure two unsuspecting residents of Lima into their trap. Sometimes Sebastian hated how he was, he hated the fact he was a monster who had to hurt people to survive. Sometimes he wished he had the nerve to end it but he didn't, it just felt that there was something or someone worth sticking around for but until that happened he is stuck with Hunter, for what seemed a while. He really hated being a vampire...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Btw the other chapter will be longer, this is just like a teaser starter. xoxoxo K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I loved ths chapter so I decided to upload it! Enjoy**

**Warnings: See chapter 1**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing..:(**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in from Sebastian's window, today he was starting McKinley. He considered skipping or leaving but Hunter was right if he went off the rails again no one would help him. He hoped in the shower before putting on some jeans and a black shirt which hugged his chest perfectly, tight enough to show off his abs and muscles. He walked into his kitchen expecting Hunter to either be out or still asleep but he waiting with a coffee. He was smiling which was..worrying.

"Morning,"

"What's wrong?" He asked automatically.

"Well, with our dinner on the way in we seemed to have disturbed the council, they're just out of date idiots who think they can stop us, but be careful at school. They've started slipping the blossoms into the drinks and I don't need you getting staked on your first day," he smiled sadistically.

"How thoughtful of you," Sebastian sighed gulping down the coffee.

"Well, you better get going." Just as Sebastian was about to shut the door Hunter made one last comment.

"Try NOT to go all doe eyed and mushy over a human again, just remember Blaine" Brushing it off as Hunter being himself Sebastian walked to school. Entering the gates of William McKinley the smell of all the blood and the sound of the heartbeats echoed through his body sending shivers through him. Feeling his fangs emerge from his gums he squeezed his eyes shut taking deep breaths. Once he had calmed he walked towards the enterance to the office where he could get his schedule for the day. Of all the things Hunter had done to him this was the worst, he was literally setting a half tame lion in a field of lambs and expecting it not to eat.

"Can I help you?"

"I was looking for someone to give me my class list" Sebastian smiled at the woman, trying to ignore how her neck was expossed at the side and how easily it would be for him to kill her.

"You must be..Mr. Smythe?" she smiled pulling out and A4 sheet of classroom numbers and a map of the school.

"Yes I am"

"Well, here is your day of classes and map. Your first class is Englsih which is down that corridor and second classroom on your left" the blonde smiled as he took them from her and headed in the same way as she directed. Sure enough it is there. Just as he's about to go in the door he hears what sounds like someone running towards him. As he turns a smaller femanaine boy runs into him and all the boys books scatter along the floor.

"Fuck!" Sebastian mutters.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," the boy stutters trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine," he mutters avoiding looking at the boy and keeping his eyes on the floor. When he finished picking up his books he stands up looking at Sebastian and extends his hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel,"

"Sebastian Smythe." he says quickly shaking his hand and dropping it as if it was a hot potato.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" Kurt asked still looking around for the people who were we chasing him.

"Yeah" Kurt knew the new guy wasn't much of a talker as he hasn't looked him in the eye or answered properly at all so he went into class. When the class filled up and the teacher began he placed Sebastian next to Kurt to help him catch up which wasn't good. Either Sebastian would be mocked and would eventually beg to switch class or he was as bad as the others when he descovered Kurt was gay. The teacher began his lecture on the essay they were going to do on a book and when he told the class they'd have to actually read there was a ripple of groans and annoyance, except for Kurt. The teacher handed them all a copy of Bram Stokers Dracula which caused Sebastian to chuckle.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just I love this book."

"Really? You don't look like a horror fan," this made Sebastian turn to him and his green eyes caused Kurt to gasp. They were so shiny and clear they were hypnotising.

"And what does a horror fans look like?"

"Um..not you?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow as he said it making them both laugh. It was in that moment that Sebastian saw history repeating itself and that couldn't happen. Not just because Hunter would kill him but he would loose something else. Sebastian turned away so his back was facing Kurt who couldn't stop the look of hurt crossing his face. The bell rang through the halls and instead of Kurt leaving first it was Sebastian who when Kurt was in the hall was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off and headed towards biology which he had with the devil herself: Santana.

"Morning, Prancy Smurf. How is your day so far?" she asked like someone was paying her to be nice.

"Why thank you, Satan and it's been fine, strange but fine." he sighed as they took their seats.

"How strange? Has Prince Charming finally came and swept you off your well dressed feet?"

"No just a new guy who was unnaturally attractive and so mysterious," Kurt recalled his english class to Santana who listened with what could be seemed as genuine interest.

"Wow, tall, dark and handsome." she nodded ignoring the thought that the decription sounded familiar. "What was the guys name? Assuming you know and aren't just becoming a stalker?"

"Haha! Wow, did you ride to school on the 'bitch town express' this morning?" Kurt smiled. "Of course I know his name, it's Sebastian Smythe" As soon as the words slipped passed his plump soft lips the colour drained from Santana's face, she presumed Sebastian had died years ago.

"Santana? Santana? You look like you are going to throw up, are you okay?"

"Um..I won't be in glee, I've gotta go." She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the class then into the nearest bathroom. Once inside she pulls out a map of the school before placing a drop of water onto it and began muttering a spell under her breath to search for him. The water droplet began to move on the page and settle on the bleachers.

"Gotcha!" she grinned as she ran to the field. When she turned the corner there he was, under the bleachers taking deep breaths. He didn't change must from her prespective but he looked like shit.

"That's right, old man. Breathe." she said and he turned around to look at the familar voice and paled.

"Santana?" Sebastian gasped. The Latina girl nodded as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing in Lima? You know it's not safe for you," Santana inquired pulling back from the embrace.

"Hunter made me come back," the vampire sighed. He knew those two hated each other and it all stemed from how Hunter tret Sebastian after he turned him.

"That Prick? When did you start rolling with him again?" Santana growled.

"He helped me Santana, I needed someone and you weren't there! You left me in 1889 and I thought you were dead. You were my only friend for years, like a sister, then you disappeared. Why?" he pleaded for a reason. When he went through all the troule with Blaine he could've used a real friend.

"Where we were was dangerous for me, especially with me needing to use magic, I was going to return but all the years flew by so quickly and you could've found me too Twink" she smiled, they could never be too angry at each other.

"Whatever Sha-Queer-a." They shared a chuckled before she remembered again.

"Still, even with issues Hunter wasn't the best person to turn to, he's a sadistic fucker and that's coming from me"

"Like I said, he helped. Plus he sired me, in dire need I'll always turn to him" he stated sadly. It was always a curse for vampire that whatever a sire said they had to do and in destress the sire would feel the pain. This was why Sebastian never turned anyone, he didn't want to be responsible for another person.

"Yeah, I know, you've told me it all before" Santana quipped rolling her eyes. "Shall we get a drink and a bite?" she smiled at her own joke.

"Are you offering?" he smirked cocking his head to one side.

"Fuck no but I know someone who might" she winked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the vampire asked rather confused by that.

"You made quite a lasting impression on Kurt Hummel this morning, he wouldn't stop talking about you." Santana grinned mischeivously.

"Yeah well, I don't do humans. They're always end up being asked to turn and I end up having a blood bath. Literally. Plus the sex is nowhere near as fun.." he said grimly before making a sexy joke.

"You know as well as I do that that life is lonely, I used to enjoy it too but then you just click," she smiled while her mind wondered to thoughts of a certain blond cheerleader.

"You found her?"

"I found her" she confirmed with a cheesy grin. The way those two became friends was through there many things they had in common: there need to be bitchy, evil and their sexuality. "I want breadsticks, let's walk and talk" So they started walking to the witch's car while they caught up, after all it had been 123 years.

"What about you? Any guys on the horizon?" she asked as she looped her arm into his.

"No, none." he lied not wanting to discuss Blaine or his past.

"Like I said, I know a really cute, sweet and innocent guy who would be very interested,"

"Is it me or does everything about him scream virgin?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"I tell him that everyday, and yes we're right." They spent hours together talking and laughing while recalling run tales of their time apart.

"I better get going," Seb sighed as he stood up.

"Really? Damn, well you better be at school tomorrow." she smiled pulling him into a hug.

"I will don't worry," he assured. As she tried to pull away he gripped her tighter, "Promise you won't leave again?"

"I won't..and you better not vanish either Smythe." Santana joked as they headed on their way. He vampire sped home and was safe in his door before Santana even started her engine.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Hunter growled as soon as his only turned vampire walked through the door.

"Nowhere," he shook his head trying to hide his nerves. Hunter had threatened to kill Santana when he first met her so she had used her witch magic to fuck with his daylight ring which she actually made him. Hunter chuckled as Sebastian's words, "Oh, Seb. Sebbie, Sebbie, I can smell that witch skank on you and have done since you walked through the door. So how is she doing? What is her name? Slagtana?"

"Don't." Sebastian growled, he hated people insulting her and he always had. She was his last living relative and she was only his family by their closeness. Not actual blood.

"You still care about her, after all this time? She left you alone for years and you're still are so loyal to each other? Why?" Hunter mocked.

"Of course I care! You made me, an eighteen year old boy, into a vampire and then _you _left me so I had to fend for myself! That is what made me and Santana friends! She looked after me!" Sebastian yelled shoving Hunter. Hunter was a mysterious kind of creater because he never told Sebastian about his human life, who made him or how old he was. He knew nothing so shoving a vampire who could well be three times your age is not the best thing to do. The next thing Sebastian knew he was up again a wall with a kitchen knife in his gut.

"You haven't fed today, I can tell." Hunter said before wandering back into his room. Yanking the knife out Sebastian realised he did need to feed but there had to be better ways, then he recalled the blood bank on the way in. If he could compel a worker there, no one would need to get hurt. He'd still be on human blood to keep himself strong but he no one would be in pain so he slipped out of the door and headed for his dinner..

Over at the Fabray house the Lima council were convening. There was Rachel Berry's fathers, Hiram and Leroy, Dave Karofsky's father, Paul. Aswell as Burt, Carol and finally the leaders of the council: Quinn Fabray's parents, Judy and Russell.

"I guess you all read the newspaper?" Russell questioned as everyone took a seat. As soon as he asked everyone in the room began talking about it and yelling at him.

"Everyone be quiet! It's not like they can feed on anyone, especially not our children. They're all taking the blossom so they can't be fed off of." Judy said catching the whole rooms attention.

"Yeah but what about the rest of the town? And our kids friends?-"

"And those campers?" Leroy and Hiram asked.

"Those campers were out of town kids, they had no idea about them or the blossoms help." Carol supplied.

"Plus Kurt is alergic to the blossom so he can't injest it," Burt sighed looking at Judy and Russell.

"Give him this with it in to wear on his neck, it holds some of the blossom so it will protect from compulsion but not from being biten but they're less likely to attact if they can't erase the memories." Judy smiled handing burt a chain and a locket on.

"How can we find them?" Hiram inquired glancing at the other members.

"We already have blossom in the food at the diner and drink at the bars so the only thing is wait is see who comes out at night." Russell suggested as everyone nodded.

"What about the people who die in the meantime?" Burt asked.

"No one, we will keep this town safe. We swear. Now get back home to your families, it'll be dark soon." Russell ended and everyone left and headed home as though nothing had ever happened and if it was just tea with their neighbours. When he got home Burt Hummel was sat talking to Kurt who was imagining having his first kiss with a vampire..even though he didn't know it...Yet..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy! So I wanted to update ASAP so here you go!**

**Warnings: So previous chapters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning and realised he had English but they were suppose to be reading Dracula for their essay so he knew he'd have a double free period! He so hoped Sebastian would be there so he could get to know him better. There was his head screaming at Kurt that there was something off about Sebastian but his heart and curiousity were telling him to go for it. "Morning dad," Kurt smiled walking into the kitchen and pulling out a yoghurt.

"Morning, oh hey Kurt I have something for you," Burt sighed picking out the necklace Judy Fabray gave him for Kurt. His son smiled and gave him a huge hug before sliding the pendant around his pale neck which he didn't know the mysterious boy was dreaming of biting. When he pulled up at school he saw Santana and dashed after her to see if she was okay. He'd been worried about her since she ran out of biology the day before.

"Santana!" he hollard.

"Oh hey Lady Lips, what's up?" she smiled waiting for her friend to catch up with her.

"How are you? I was worried about you yesterday," Kurt asked as they stopped at her locker.

"Well thank you but I'm fine. I met that Sebastian boy you were telling me about." the witch smiled mischeivously.

"Hot, right?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. "I have double english study period with him today."

"Aww.. has Kurt got himself a crush?" Santana gasped mockingly.

"I dunno, I haven't spoke to him properly but he has a great laugh and smile," Kurt said dreamily.

"Who's got a great smile?" Rachel quizzed coming round to the other side of Kurt as they set off down the corridor.

"The new guy." the gay teen replied very enthusiastically which made Santana smiled especially when she saw Sebastian turn and head her direction. She was midly shocked, she thought he would turn the other way when he saw her with Kurt. She wasn't sure why he was so against getting to know Kurt but she didn't like it. Anyway by the way he was talking to her the previous day, he needed to get laid. Desperately.

"Santana, can I talk to you alone?" he asked as he approached not sparing a glance towards the other two. When he appeared Kurt's eyes like up like the christmas tree in rockerfella centre and Rachel began to drool but they both became quite offended when he blanked them.

"Well, that's just rude, Seb. This is my friend Kurt and this is Rachel; we are NOT friends," she smiled her smirk at him which told him she was up to no good.

"Hey," He smiled giving the other two a quick smile. Kurt couldn't understand, he was fine with him yesterday then he meets Santana and suddenly they're confidants? He sure did know how to pick them. "Santana, this is urgent! I need you as my friend," he pleaded with worry filled eyes. When Sebastian said the word friend Kurt snorted and shook his head before leave without a word but Big nosed Berry tagging on his heels.

"Kurt!" Santana shouted but got no response. "What's up Seb?"

"You need to do a spell or something on me," he said with a deadly serious tone.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I can't stop" he breathed.

"Let's go somewhere more private" Santana suggested them pulled him with his arm to the bleachers where no one went after classes had started. Once they were there he growled in frustration and kicked a bin so hard into a post it split into three pieces.

"Wow..I forgot how strong you guys are," the witch sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I can't stop thinking about him!" Seb yelled his fangs and veins sticking out.

"Calm it! Who?" she shouted.

"Kurt!" this caused Santana to laughed despite her trying. "It's not fucking funny!"

"It's so is! You've seen the kid once and your smitten, you're losing it in your old age," she teased still chuckling. "What have you been dreaming about him?" At this question her threw her a glance but she just shrugged insisting she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Last night I dreamt we were fucking and I bit him and I just couldn't stop..I woke up with the need to find him and it wouldn't have been hard I can smell him all the time. Even from here."

"So? Do it." she shrugged.

"You want me to drink your friends blood till he's dead?" he clarified.

"No, I mean he's on blosson like the rest of the town so you wouldn't be able to bite him but I don't see why you can't screw around." the witch asked.

"No, you don't."

"Then tell me Seb, I love you and I'm not going to hurt you.."

"The last guy, I killed him. That's why I owe Hunter.. He was suppose to kill me but he didn't but he's still dead and I cared about him.. almost loved him." Sebastian said with sorrow claiming his voice.

"It wasn't your fault Sebastian, accidents happen. I won't let you hurt Kurt, I may pick on him and call him names but I won't let you hurt him, I swear."

"Too risky for all three of us." Sebastian ended looking at the pieces of trash can he obliterated.

"Your call but I have class now and you have study hall. With Kurt. And if you skip I'll stake you." She smiled as they turned and headed inside. Santana led her oldest friend to the study hall and peaked through the window and saw Kurt with Brittany who was studying for her maths. Kurt still hadn't managed to explain to her the square root of 4 wasn't rainbow.

"Go ahead and the girl who's with Kurt, it's my Brit." Santana smiled warmly and pushed him inside. He spared a glance at the two and considered sitting alone but then he knew what he'd get from her later. So with a deep breath he headed over.

"Brit, the squared root of 4 is 2." Kurt chuckled.

"But..why?" Brittany asked with glassy eyes and her same vacant expression.

"Bec-" Kurt stopped talking and turned to see Sebastian stood at their table.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No." Kurt said turning back to the cheerleader.

"I don't get it Kurtie, it's okay. I'll just repeat my senior year and hopefully I'll understand then." she sighed dropping her head on the table. "But Santana will have left and I'll be all alone," Just as Kurt was about to say something comforting to her Sebastian cuts in.

"Hey Brittany, Santana has been waiting for you for years and she will never leave you." he smiled.

"Santana talks about you all the time, she tells me about what you used to get up to and how you met like a zillion years ago when women wore those awful Rachel Berry dresses." She smiled causing Kurt to furrow his brow. "I have my test, see you guys later." the dumb cheerleader said before skipping out of the room.

"So how long have you known the she devil?" Kurt inquired breaking the uneasy silence they slipped into.

"She lets you call her that?" the vampire grins, slightly shocked by that.

"She calls me so many names, she just accepts it." Kurt explained.

"Ahh, um since we were kids so quite a while."

"She didn't know you were moving to McKinley?"

"No, we lost touch and kind of found each other yesterday,"

"Sounds great.. Been reading Dracula?"

"What?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes before realising he was talking about the book. "Oh...I uh, I've already read it a million times so I can chill on this one," Seb smiled ignoring the sound of Kurt's steady heartbeat.

"Wow, what intrigues you about it?" Kurt questions tipping his head to the side.

"The way Bram Stoker portrays imortality is amazing, how each indiviual account since his have all got one thing in common. Blood. Every immortal being needs blood and it facinates me to see why they thought this." While Sebastian explained Kurt kept his eyes on the older boys face how much how knew about the strangest things. Kurt found that fascinating.

"Kurt? Sorry, I'll stop ramling now." he said almost shyly.

"No, no, carry on I don't mind. It's this is the most I've heard you speak. It's nice," Kurt smiled fondly his heart rate increasing and Sebastian realising he was getting too friendly.

"Yeah, well I should get going." he stood abruptly.

"Why? We still have a full hour of studying to do and I'd love to get to know you better.." the smaller boy blushed as the words came out hoping to Gaga Sebastian didn't think he was some kind of creepy stalker person.

"Kurt, you should stay away from me. I'm not the kind of person you want to be friends with..or anything else for that matter." Seb informed looking at the floor.

"Why can't I make my own mind up about that? There is just something about you and it's drawing me to you. I can't explain it but..-"

"I know what you mean," Seb agreed letting Kurt know he felt the same energy but he knew what he'd do if he got too comfortable. "But we can't be friends, I have to go." He said in a final tone before leaving a stunned and hurt Kurt behind. He sat and tried to read but his thought's kept drifting to the new kid and his secret Kurt really wanted to uncover.

"Kurt!" Rachel beamed as she ran to Kurt. "How is my best friend?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" he replied in a glum tone.

"I know that 'okay', what's the matter? And I am great! But I'm worried about you," she smiled in a comforting way.

"I spent a while with Sebastian but he said we shouldn't be friends because he wasn't the type of person I should be around or something and it's got me thinking.." Kurt trailed.

"If he's telling you it's probley for a good reason, you might not get it but he's looking out for you-"

"Why do people feel the need to do that? I can take care of myself thank you." Kurt insisted completely unaware of the person watching him.

"We know but you're so you and we just love you so we care about your heart" Rachel smiled as they linked arms and walked to glee together. After another lesson of repeatetive lesson plans by Mr. Shue Kurt was well and truely ready for home when he climbed into his car and headed for the Hudmel residence. When he was half way home a tire blew and Kurt swirved into a lay by and got out the car. After inspecting the damage he tried to call triple A but he got no response. He wasn't too far away from home, maybe half an hour walk so he set off for home...

* * *

**A/N: So maybe we might get some revelations in the next chapter but you'll have to review to find out..;) xoxoxo K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and favourites everyone! Reviews would be nice just for future reference..:)**

**Warnings: See chapter 1..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

Kurt was almost at the end of the small strech of road when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around but there was nothing or no one there so he just took a deep breath and carried on walking. To make the time pass he let his thoughts wonder to his day and a certain mysterious male. He was the very defination of talk dark and handsome but he was shy and quiet; two things Kurt wasn't. Sebastian intrigued him beyond belief there was just something so different about him. Kurt wouldn't be able to explain it if someone asked him about it. It was like Sebs green eyes were dark green one moment, then a piercing light green that could almost see right through you. Kurt turned down an ally way knowing it was a slightly quicker route home but then he heared the footsteps.

"Hey homo!" Kurt would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Karofsky.

"Answer us!" And apparently Azimio was along for the ride. He still didn't turn around, just continued walking with his head down until a hand gripped his shoulders. The next thing he knew he was against the wall with the two jocks in his face.

"Now, Hummel this has been coming for a while." Azimio said as if Kurt should've expected it, which he did but not today.

"Help!" he screamed. As he was going to yell again he felt a punch in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Next Karofsky threw him to the floor and kicked him in the ribs multiple time with Azimio joining in. Just as Azimio gripped hold of his arm ready to yank him upwards he was thrown into a wall his neck breaking upon impact and it echoing down the ally. Karofsky paniced running towards the main road but a black figure gripped him by the jersey and bit into his neck. His screams caused Kurt's blood to run cold in his veins. Eventually he screams died down to sobs before he stopped making any noise at all and his body went limp. Karofsky's body slumped to the floor and the dark figure turned to Kurt who's eyes widened in fear. It came closer and closer til Kurt was able to make out it was a person but then a few more steps and the identity was revealed. It was Sebastian. His green eyes a dark shade with the white surrounding it a scarlett red, grey veins stood out from his eyes down to the top of his cheeks and the most frightening thing was the fangs which dripped with blood which also covered his mouth.

"Oh my god.." Kurt breathed as Sebastian still approached him. "Please, don't hurt me!" he begged moving into the sitting position despite the ache in his muscles.

"I won't..but your bleeding." the vampire sighed and crouched beside Kurt who trembled with fear. "I'm going to make the pain stop," he assured waiting for the nod from Kurt which he got. Sebastian brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit before offering it to Kurt who recoiled in shock and fear.

"No.."

"It won't hurt you I swear, it'll make it go away but you need to take it. Your blood is becoming hard to resist." Kurt locked eyes with him and saw the seriousness and truth in his voice so without breaking eye contact he leaned forward and drank. It didn't taste like normal blood, it was sweeter and richer but not unpleasant which shocked Kurt. He did notice the more he drank the better he felt but eventually he pulled away looking at his cut arm as it healed.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked wiping his mouth with his jacket so he looked a little less terrifying.

"Better, how did any of that just happen?" he gasped still not understand the events which just occured around him.

"I think you know what's happened," Seb sighed.

"You can't be one, they aren't real." he shook his head.

"But we are, I assure you Kurt this isn't a dream. I am a vampire who feeds off people and.." he trailed standing to walk away but Kurt gripped his hand.

"What? And what?"

"You." he stated simply.

"What about me?"

"I can't stop thinking about you and it's frightening. The things I think aren't normal and that's why you should stop talking to me or even thinking of me. I'm not human and I'm dangerous." he explained hoping now Kurt understood his cripticness earlier in the day.

"I..I can't stop thinking of you either.. and I'm not scared.." Kurt said and emphasised his point by lacing his and Sebastian's hands together.

"No, I can't." he stated pulling his hand away.

"Why?"

"Kurt, I'm going to take you home then you're going to pretend today didn't happen. For both of our sakes." Sebastian told him seriously.

"Do you have a car?" Kurt asked not pressing the issue further. Yet. The vampire chuckled at Kurt's question, "No I don't have a car."

"Then, how are you going to take me home?" the human asked cocking an eyebrow in a cute way. He leaned forward so his lips were next to Kurt's ear and pulled the boy close with his hips. "Hold on tight" the pale boy gripped the vampire and he felt the ground shift quickly around them and in the blink of an eye he was outside of the Hudmel residents.

"So, human blood and speed. Anything else?" Kurt smiled putting a foot between them.

"Strength, immortality, superhearing, lonliness, no family, not allowed in the sun, etc. It's not all fun and games." Seb said glumly.

"How can you walk in the sun then?"

"Look, Kurt I don't want you in anymore danger so the least you know the better." As he was going to reply Sebastian sped off into the distance, it truely was magical. That night he could believe how calm and safe he felt around the vampire dispite how he told him he thinks about him. Kurt was so determind to persue the vampire he just had to start the next day.

He walked down the halls of McKinley with one purpose. To find Sebastian. But that would be tricky as the vampire as equally as determind not to talk to him. By fourth period he had almost given up hope until the vampire caught his eye so he headed towards him.

"Sebastian,"

"What is it Kurt?" he asked not taking his eyes away from his locker.

"We need to talk,"

"No, we don't. I told you everything you need to know yesterday, everything else puts you in too much danger." he argued slamming the metal door causing Kurt to flinch. "Look, I didn't mean to frighten you." he assured.

"Please, I ne- want to know."

"Do you trust me?" Were the words that slipped from Sebastian's mouth after a seconds pause. The words caused Kurt to freeze for a moment. Feeling safe and trusting him were different things. He felt safe because he had protected him but he wasn't sure he could trust someone who was reluctant to tell him things. Despite these thoughts he nodded and followed him into the parking lot and away from the school. From people. He persevered and continued to follow till the came to a clearing which looked on Lima. When the vampire sat he followed suit putting about a foot inbetween them.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll answer any questions you want. But only if they won't put you in danger."

"Sounds reasonable," Kurt nodded thinking of anything he wanted to know. "Is there a limit to how many questions I can have?"

"How about 10 a day?"

"Ahh, okay number one. How many of you are there?"

"I know of quite a few but there are no shortage of us. We make more and more everyday and have for centuries." Sebastian answered with a shrug.

"How do you become a vampire?"

"Huh, why tempted? Now you know we're real?" the vampire smiled.

"I..uh.. I don't know." he sighed.

"You have to take vampire blood and die with it in your system. That's sends you into transition and to complete you need to feed off a human, not kill them but human blood and for a new vampire to not kill is hard." he said remembering his experiance.

"Have you killed people?"

"Yes." Kurt tried to ignore the wave of fear that passed through him at that moment. "You saw me kill them jocks last night," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Have you thought of killing me?" he asked timidly.

"Yes."

"How can you walk in the sun?"

"I have a daylight ring, which was created by a witch friend of mine many many years ago." he smiled fondly at the thought of Santana.

"Witches..wow. Werewolves too?" Kurt questioned disbelievingly.

"I haven't crossed one yet but you never know. That counted as a question by the way."

"Unfair! It was retorical and sarcastic!" Kurt frowned but Sebastian just shrugged.

"Prick, are you a virgin?" At this the vampire erupted into a fit of histerics.

"You asking an immortal eighteen year old if he's a virgin? No, I'm not." he continued to chuckled while Kurt thought of more question. He only had two left for today, he intended to use them too.

"And gay?" he clarified with a blush. He sounded pathetic.

"Yes, I'm gay. I have been since I was human and no it was just..hidden back then."

"Back then? How old are you? If you don't mind telling me, I know older people can be touchy about their age." Kurt stumbled over his words really wanting to know his age but not wanting to offend him.

"I look good for my age so I don't mind but you are in for a shock. I was born in 23rd May 1652 and turned 14th June 1670. I'm now 360 years old."

"Wow..." Kurt sighed.

"Last question so use it wisely, not more till tomorrow."

"Kiss me?" Sebastian snapped his head up from his feet and stared at Kurt for a moment before vampire speeding so his face was inches from Kurt's.

"I want to."

"Then do it, I'm not stopping you. I want you too."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Sebastian asked intching closer.

"Not with consent.." he trailed which made the older boys face scrunch up in confusion. "I'll explain later,"

"I'll hold you to that," Sebastian whispered before joining their lips together. It was the strangest feeling ever, it was like everything that had happened to either of them in their lives was just to lead the to each other. Kurt made a bold move to deepen the kiss and when Sebastian went to pull back he wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Sebastian knew he could stop if he wanted but he just didn't. The smaller man snaked a tongue along the vampire's lip begging for enterance which was a dangerous move. The vampire was trying to use every ounce of self restraint and it was slowly slipping away the more Kurt pushed. Then he snapped as he felt Kurt pull his hair. He shoved Kurt onto the ground and covered his body with his own, sliding his hands down Kurt's shoulders to his wrists and gripping them tightly before pinning them above the boy's head. Seb felt some resistance as the human tried to push the vampire away but he didn't even budge. "Sebastain," Kurt panted turning his head to one side before realising he just exposed his neck to a vampire. The immortal teen ran his nose along the pale throat, his fangs popped out which seemed to bring him back to reality. He jumped up and off Kurt and paced up and down for a while as he regained control. Kurt glanced at his wrists and saw finger marks around them which startled him. If that was making out and he was that rough how would sex be with Sebastian. Kurt found himself blushing wildly at the thought.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"No."

"I'm sorry,"

"You're apologising to me? Even after what I just did? Do you have any idea what was going through my head?" he half yelled. Sebastian tried to stay calm but it proved rather hard.

"No, I..I'm not sure I want too." he stammered trying to not cry, he wanted to be here even though there was a small chance he could've died but he still came.

"No, you need to hear this." Seb ordered sitting next to Kurt and turning him to face him.

"I was imagining pinning you there and fucking you. Biting you. Both. I wanted to make you cry in pain and scream in pleasure all at the same time. I want to taste your blood more than I have wanted anything in my entire life! I want you for myself and to kill everyone who goes near you! I want to own you! You are driving me fucking insane every second you're around me! That's what I was thinking, is it as black and white now Kurt?" Sebastian finished seeing the terror on the human face.

"I..I. You petrify me but I don't want to not see you. Even now I know all that, why is it like this?" Kurt pleaded.

"Go back to school and pretend you know nothing." Seb ordered before vanishing leaving a mortified Kurt. After everything that happened today he still didn't want to let go. He needed to talk to someone but Rachel was a blabber mouth so he thought about the only other he trusted in Lime: Santana...

* * *

**A/N: So..what did you think? xoxoxo K.**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was startled by continuous knocking on her door. "Alright! Jesus fucking Christ!" she yelled ripping the door open and seeing a flustered Sebastian. "The fuck, fangboy?"

"Hilarious," he muttered shoving pasted and and plopping on her bed. Santana just watched on as he olderst friend tried to pull his own hair out with radiating frustration.

"The hell happened?" the witch asked.

"I almost killed him.."

"Who? Kurt?" when she got her nod she tried to calm her nerves. Did Kurt know? "Does he know?" the latina inquired trying not to be angry that her friend has the worst self control on planet earth.

"Not about you but about me. I saved him from two jocks who attacked him, I killed them right infront of his eyes two days ago then today.." the vampire trailed.

"Today? What about today, Seb? What happened today?" Santana yelled hoping it wasn't beyond repair. If Sebastian was found out it was only a matter of time before people descovered her and she didn't want either of them to die.

"I kissed him, pinned him to the ground so hard I almost snapped his wrists and I told him everything I want to do to him." He paused for a moment and chuckled.

"I'm sorry enlighten me to how almost killing my friend is funny," she snapped.

"I'm sorry but do you know what he said?" his friend shook her head so he continued, "He said I petrify him but he doesn't want to stop seeing me. The worst bit is I want him too. So badly."

"I've told you to try and I'll help. God you are soo miserable, you're bringing me down and that's hard to do." Santana sniped.

"I can't because of Blaine." he stated.

"I have no idea who that is but you have to tell me."

"I killed him, it was 1924 and I fell for him. Then one day we were fooling around, his first time, and I snapped. I bit him and couldn't stop. He died in my arms. Since him, I haven't looked at anyone else."

"Until Kurt,"

"Until Kurt." he nodded resting his head ontop of her shoulders.

"The gelfling has that affect on people." she joked when she felt him begin to cry, she now got why he felt so down. He didn't want to lose another special person to him but he needed to be happy. She cupped him face in her hands and turned his head so they made eye contact with each other.

"You need to understand what happened with Blaine was not your fault, it was an accident. It won't be like that forvever, you can't keep punishing yourself for a mistake you made eighty-eight years ago. You deserve to be happy." she smiled caringly. "Stay here tonight and we'll talk more tomorrow." Santana kept her friend close to her chest the whole night. It made sense now, why he wasn't the same old witty Sebastian she knew all those years ago. Now she did she was adament to move heaven and hell to get that boy back and if that ment pushing him into things he was aprehensive about or shoving him right out his comfort zone she was. Santana's next job was Kurt, she needed to tell him she knew and tell him what she was. The one thing that was vital in pushing them together would be trust and as it stood none of the New Direction trusted her; except Brit of course. Santana stood and walked over to her desk taking a seat. He grandmother had warned her off mixing herself up with vampire but she always saw something different in him, something loveable. Then there was Hunter, Santana despised him. When they met in 1790 and he'd been so cocky, mocking Sebastian trying to get him on his side. They hadn't crossed paths since but she really wanted to drive a stake in his chest; while laughing...

* * *

There he was at his locker checking his perfect hair, it's now or never Lopez she told herself walking towards him.

"Can I help you?"

"I know, Kurt." she stated simply.

"That you are a complete bitch? Oh good, I was scared I'd have to tell you,"

"No, about Sebastian. I know," Santana smiled as the realisation crossed Kurt's face.

"Oh...how?"

"Well let's just say that I am his witchy friend who gave him his daylight ring," she said with a grin.

"But that would make you at least his age which I know," Kurt scoffed.

"Well, it's true. Actually I'm older than him, I was born 1612, my friends and family are long gone. I know how he feels, being alone fucking sucks."

"I don't understand why you are telling me all this, Santana?" Kurt asked confused.

"Because I know about what he did to you on the hill the other day, he tells me everything. Always has."

"He didn't mean too-"

"You don't have to tell me that, I know. But it doesn't stop the hurt does it?" she asks holding his hand and rolling back the sleeve seeing the purple hand mark. He looked her in the eye and she just gave a sympathetic smile. Kurt yanked his arm back and shook his head.

"I still don't understand in what direction this conversation is heading."

"I know you care about him and vise ver sa so I want to help. He's been alone for over eighty-eight years and he deserves to be happy. You my little gay friend are they way to do that," she smiled. He shut his locker and turned to her with a suspisious glint in his eye. He knew he liked Sebastian but the vampire was against it, how was she going to change that?

"Why do you care so much about him?" he asked shocking the Latina.

"Remember how I said my family and friends are long dead?" Kurt nodded so she continued. "Well he IS my last remaining family, next to him Brit is the only other one who I care about."

"How do we go about this?" Santana smiled.

"I'm going to tell you everything you need to know to help him but anything that is too private he can tell you himself."

"Deal." Kurt smiled. They headed to the caffateria and took a table for two way in the back. The boy who usually sat there attempted to sit down but Santana just started shouting at him in Spanish. So he dropped his stuff and ran out crying.

"He loves talking about everything so just talk to him, like you did on the hill and the walls will come crushing down. Family, never bring them up, very sore subject. Are you on blossom?" Santana asked as Kurt pulled out him lunch.

"I have no idea what that is,"

"It's flower and the petals burn when they come in contact with vampires skin. If it's injested by human it doesn't cause harm but if a vampire bites a human on it it will affect the vampire. Plus it will stop a vampire compelling you so you should get on that," Santana nodded pulling a bag of dried pink petals from her bag.

"My father and Carol gave that to me and Finn but I was alergic."

"Has he given you anything since?" Santana questioned.

"This locket," Kurt infromed gesturing to his neck. The witch wordlessly inspected it before nodding her head, "It's got blossom in to stop you being compelled."

"What is 'compelling'?" Kurt asked with a furrowed brow.

"A vampire can make a human, forget, think, believe or remember anything they want by looking in their eyes and compelling them but if you have blossom on you it doesn't work."

"Ahh, wow."

"They are fascinating but dangerous creatures." Santana smiled taking a forkfull of pasta and glancing around looking for the vampire they were discussing.

"I'm going to give us his number and you can text him. Maybe you can arrange a rondevous on the hill like yesterday and maybe you can finally lose that virginity that presents itself in neon lights above your head." Santana smirked at her own joke as she wrote her friends number on the back of Kurt's pale soft hand.

It had been a long day for Kurt and so much to absorb and yet he knew the second he was at home and comfortable he was going to message Sebastian.

**To Sebastian: Hi Santana gave me your number. Kurt x (16:14) **He'd done it so now he could have a shower and relax and secretly pray for a reply. An hour later and he still didn't get a reply. Maybe Satan was wrong maybe Sebastian liked being alone, Kurt didn't get why but it was plausable. Maybe being alone for so long it just grew on him. His thoughts were cut off by his phone buzzing.

**From Sebastian: Hello (17:16)**

**To Sebastian: What are you doing tomorrow, as it's the weekend I was wondering if you wanted to go to the hill again? 10 questions? :) x (17:18)**

**From Sebastian: I don't know if that's a good idea... (17:23)**

**To Sebastain: Please, I'm old enough to take care of myself..:/ x (17:25)**

**From Sebastian: Tomorrow at 12? (17:55)**

**To Sebastian: I'll be looking foward to it xx (18:00)**

**From Sebastian: Me too.. but till then I think you should read the rest of Dracula x (18:12)**

**To Sebastian: I will, then we'll have lots to talk about. I love talking to you xx (18:15)**

**From Sebastian: I love the sound of your laugh..(18:21)**

**To Sebastian: I love your smile... xx (18:23) **

**From Sebastian: I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt x (18:30) **

**To Sebastian: :) 3 xx (18:31) **Now Kurt could go to bed a happy happy boy but then there was just the wonder of what the next day would bring...


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was up and dressed by nine the next morning, he was too happy to see his friend again to sleep very well anyway. "Morning dad" he beamed as he began cooking breakfast.

"Morning Kurt, can you go wake Finn? There's something me and Carol have to tell you." Burt said with a serious expression which worried Kurt too much to ask questions.

"Sure dad," he smiled walking up to his step-brothers room. He stepped in and pearched on the edge of the bed before shaking the tall teen awake.

"What?" he groaned rolling over to look at Kurt.

"The parents have called us downstairs for something important, so hurry up." Kurt smiled shaking him a few extra times for good measure. The two boys walked downstairs to find their parents sat at the table with two newspapers infront of them.

"What's this about you guys?" Finn asked sitting opposite his mother.

"We need to tell you something very few people in this town know but we trust you enough to tell you," Carol started looking at Burt who was nodded.

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

"There are things in this world that no one can explain but they just are. One of those things is vampires," Burt started. Kurt was stunned to silence but not the same way Finn was. Finn had no idea any of it was real but Kurt had befriended one and kissed one; this was not good.

"Vampires? They only exsist in those books and movies Rachel makes me watch." Finn stated dumbly.

"No Finn, one killed your father. He got away but we took down his companion now they're back." Carol finished placing her hand ontop of her sons and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How do you know?" Finn whispered.

"I saw him drain him and if it's the same one we can't let him get away this time."

"What do you want me to do?" the dopey boy asked his face filled with sadness.

"Kurt, how are you coping?" Burt asked as his son hadn't said a thing, all he could do was think about Sebastian.

"Just..processing," he smiled assuringly.

"To kill one you need a wooden stake to the heart and to weaken them inject them with this," Carol said as she pulled out some sringes with pink fluid in which Kurt knew as blossom.

"It's a special herb which will take them down long enough to stake, we've been putting it in your food and drink for years. Except you Kurt, you were alergic so we had to put it in that necklace you're wearing." Carol explained and the boys nodded.

"Do we know anything about them?" Finn inquired with tear stained cheeks. All this time he believed his father had died a hero's death but he'd been killed by a monster.

"Just they can't walk in the day, otherwise it's anyones guess.." Carol trailed. At this information Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, at least Sebastian was safe and whoever else he was in town with.

"Who else knows about this?" Kurt piped up after he absorbed everything he could, he needed to tell Sebastian and Santana.

"There's Fabray's parents, Paul Karofsky, us and Rachel's dad. We protect whoever we can." Burt answered as Kurt nodded along.

"It's alot to take in we know so we wont walk anymore about it today, you two proble have people to see or things to do." Carol smiled moving into the living room holding back her tears. Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone texting Sebastian.

**To Sebastian: We need to meet now. It's urgent! x (10:51)**

**From Sebastian: Why? What's going on? (10:59)**

**To Sebastian: 11:15 on the hill. x (11:01)**

**From Sebastian: Okay (11:06) **

"I have to go, I'm meeting a friend. I'll see you all later," Kurt smiled as he walked out his house and to his car. He was so torn, by even speaking to Sebastian he was betraying his father, Carol and Finn. It was too hard. On one hand he had his family who he loved more than anything on this planet, his father who he would die for, his step mother who had become an amazing mother to him and then Finn who protected him and adored him. Then there was Sebastian who made him feel new and amazing, but he was a vampire. The thing his family had warned him off and the creatures that kid his step brothers father. Kurt's train of thought led him to a horrible thought. What if Sebastian killed Christopher. He had ten questions everyday so plenty to ask his vampire friend today. As he walked up the hill he was met by a pacing Sebastian.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked in what seemed a frantic state.

"Where we you around seventeen years ago?" Kurt asked taking a step back from the vampire who had step towards him.

"I..uh..I can't quite remember, why?" he asked cocking his head to eye Kurt suspiciously.

"My step brothers father was murder by one of you. Was it you?" he asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. Even though he wasn't sure what would happen if it was Sebastian, he wasn't personally connected to him but he was still Finn's father. If it was would Sebastian even let him get away or would he kill him on the spot? And even if he did let him go would Kurt tell his father? If he did how would he explain his friendship with the vampire? Anyway it happened Kurt was stuck.

"No but I know who did," he stated honestly not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Who?" There was a pause and Sebastian didn't answer. "Tell me! Please." Kurt pleaded.

"My sire, that's all you need to know." the immortal teen said firmly.

"Is he in town with you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes but no more about him Kurt, he'll kill us both!" Sebastian yelled.

"He killed someone I care about's family!" the smaller boy argued.

"I don't care about him, I care about you and Santana! And Brittany because of Santana but other people mean nothing to me! Don't you get that?"

"How can you be this way?" Kurt gasped.

"I've had to be this way, Kurt."

"I have my ten question still and I want to negotiate them,"

"Negotiate how?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle. He couldn't believe this human but he fascinated him in a good way so he would play along.

"Instead of 10 questions, I want 5 that you have to answer no matter what?" Kurt suggested folding his arms in a final way.

"Fine," Sebastian agreed reluctantly sitting on the grass like he did a few days previous to this. Kurt, who had a triumphant smirk across his pale cheeks, followed suit and began thinking of his questions.

"Number one, an easy one, how do you kill a vampire?"

"Stake to the heart, the stake has to be wood. Or decapitation or fire." Sebastian smiled.

"Great, why haven't you turned anyone?"

"I thought about it once but when you turn someone and they're in destress they'll come to you for guidence and despite my age I can't control myself properly. Plus I'd be way too mean." Sebastian chuckled.

"Why?"

"That's number three. B-" he was cut off by Kurt nudging him in the ribs.

"Stop doing that! If you answered them properly I wouldn't keep losing questions," Kurt pouted.

"It's why I do it." he winked before answering. "Because for instance if I turned you into one, which I never ever will so don't ask or think about it, and I said Kurt I order you to walk into the sun and kill yourself. You'd have no choice but to do it."

"That sucks." Kurt sniggered.

"Yeah, those campers a few days ago? He ordered me to eat one the other three were him, I didn't want to but it's what I had to do."

"Number four, tell me about your sire. How you met, stuff like that." Kurt grinned knowing Sebastian didn't see that coming.

"I stand by me not answering things that put you in danger so no, I'm not going to answer that."

"Please?" he begged sweetly moving closer to his friend and placing a hand gently on the vampires.

"I didn't know him before he turned me, we met that day. His sire had been taught that when you turn a human into a vampire it makes you complete so everytime he made someone he makes them turn someone and so on. So it was his turn to create one and I just happened to be going past as this was decided so here I am. I watched my family die because some vampire made up some stupid, pointless tradition." Sebastian chuckled humorously. Kurt wordlessly pulled him into a hug and buried his face in the vampire shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm happy you are here," Kurt muttered pulling back to see the boys reaction.

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel..different and good." he answered simply.

"I shouldn't, you know I'm not good for you." Sebastian sighed itching an inch forward so there was very little space between their lips.

"I know but you know aswell as I do that's not going to stop you kissing me again,"

"Or you stopping me."Sebastian added with a smile before closing the gap. It was as breath taking as the first time with the same amount of fireworks being let of in their stomach. Even Sebastian would admit he never felt this way. Even about Blaine. The paler of the two wrapped his arms around the other's neck pulling them closer while Sebastian placed his hands on the boys waist so he could feel his body trembling with excitement.

"Wait," Kurt panted pulling back.

"You're right, we shouldn't be doing this." Sebastian nodded attemping to shift away.

"No! I mean I have to ask you something about this," Kurt blushed realising how quickly he clarified he wants to keep kissing him.

"What?" Sebastian asked with a furrowed brow.

"How often can I do this?" he asked shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we together? Can I talk to you at school?"

"You know the dangers of being my friend, let alone boyfriend," Kurt nodded knowing it was just another kiss. "But, if you can deal with those, know that I'm not going tell you everything and when I tell you to do things it's for your own good. Then I will happily be your boyfriend," he smiled while delving in for another kiss. They resumed kissing for ages, with tongues meeting and dancing with teeth clasing. They only stopped once because of Sebastian's fangs coming out but he was easily calmed. It seemed the more he was around Kurt the better control he had.

"I have to get going," Kurt whined pulling back with sore lips.

"We will continue this tomorrow, if you want?" Sebastian flirted. He was much more calm now they were offically dating and much more vocal.

"I can't, family night but I'll see you at school at my locker? Monday?"

"I will be waiting," the vampire nodded giving him once last kiss before walking him to his car.

"See you Monday." they said heading their separate ways to their homes..


	7. Chapter 7

"Where have you been my friend?" Hunter asked as Sebastian came in.

"Out,"

"Where?" he repeated with a firmer and harsher voice.

"With Kurt,"

"Ah..and who would Kurt be?" the evil one asked as he advanced on him.

"He's my friend and nothing you should worry about," Sebastian assured as he walked towards him room. He stopped when Hunter began chuckling darkly.

"I know he's your boyfriend, I can smell the virgin on him and the sexual want on you. Dead give away, need I remind you of a disaster named Blaine? Does he knew how badly you lose it in certain situations?" he added extra emphasis on certain so Sebastian knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No he doesn't know."

"Ohh, interesting. I might have to pay this boy a visit and see how he feels then." he smirked evily.

"Please don't," he begged.

"Hmm, I need you to find out as much as you can about this towns council from him and if you do that. I'll keep my hands and fangs to myself,"

"Deal." Seb nodded without hesitation. Maybe dating Kurt wasn't as good of an idea as he thought.

Kurt slammed his locker rather harshly. He hadn't heard from his 'boyfriend' in two days and they agreed to meet at his locker but he hadn't shown much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Kurt," came a voice behind him.

"What?" he replied not turned around.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," Kurt scoffed and walked down the hall ignoring the protests echoing after him. As he turned down the next corridor Sebastian was stood infront of him giving him a fright.

"Fuck, don't do that!"

"Then don't ignore me," he shrugged.

"Oh is it only you who can do that?" Kurt asked voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry but I had to,"

"I'm sure," he nodded trying to get around him but was prevented by a vice like grip on his arm.

"Hunter threatened to kill you, I was trying to help." he whispered before leaving. Kurt felt like an asshole. He was being a bitch when he was trying to help.

"Kurt!" That's all he needed. Rachel Berry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Sebastian. I upset him by accident," he explained as they headed to class.

"Have you noticed since Karofsky and Azimio died we haven't had anything done to us?" Rachel asked in a whisper making sure no one heard what she was saying.

"Yeah, some things aren't worth crying over." he smiled as they walked into maths. He could barely concerntrate, he'd text Seb twice during the lesson and recieved no reply. He did care about him, he was saving him and how does Kurt thank him? Spitting it back in his face. He'd have to make it up to him, he wasn't sure how but he was adament to. Kurt just needed to get him to forgive him. When the bell rang he ran to english without so much as a word to Rachel but when he turned the corner he ran into what felt like a wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt smiled at the handsome boy.

"It's no problem, Kurt right?" the stranger smiled, his green eyes rather haunting.

"Yes and you are?"

"Oh that's right how rude of me, I'm Hunter Clarington a friend of Sebastian's," the other vampire extending his hand which Kurt was too frightened not to take.

"Oh...have you seen him around?" Kurt inquired daringly. If Seb knew who he was talking to he'd be in serious trouble.

"I'm looking for him too. There's a family matter I need to tell him before things go to far,"

"Well, if I see him I'll let him know you are looking for him." Kurt smiled and was about to walk away when Hunter started talking again.

"Why don't we look for him together? It'll be easier," the way he said it made it sound friendly and innocent but the glint in his eyes made it menacing. But he daren't say no to a dangerous vampire who threatened your life a few days ago.

"Sure," they turned and headed to Sebastian's last classroom.

"So Kurt, how's it going with you and Sebbie?" Kurt would have been just fine not talking and walking in silence but it seems the vampire had other ideas.

"It's going good thank you,"

"He hasn't tried to bite you or anything?" Of all the things he had never expected him to say that.

"Um..no he's doing really well," the human smiled.

"Good, wouldn't want that would we? He would never come to me with any issues with it but you would answer me honestly, right?"

"Of course,"

"Good, I like you Kurt so I wouldn't want you to be in any danger so when it comes to sex you need to take it very carefully he can be...vicious," On some level Kurt new Hunter was baiting him to ask questions for a reason but his curiousity was captured.

"Vicious?"

"Well let's just say if you aren't careful you could end up like the last one,"

"The last one?"

"Sebbie's last boyfriend, it was 1924 if I remember rightly. Tragic, it almosy destroyed him and that's when I found him. He needed my help and I look after my own," Hunter explained.

"You made others beside him?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Of course about seven all together but I only see Sebastian now,"

"Are many of them dead?"

"Two are dead the others just leading their own lives as I do, funny you should ask one died right here in this town," This was him. The man who killed Finn's father.

"Oh? How did that happen?"

"You aren't scared of me but you are of your own boyfriend? That doesn't seem right," Hunter pointed out. Kurt wasn't sure what to say to that statement, it was true but he wasn't sure what to say.

"I..uh..I dont know,"

"Yes you do, you said you wouldn't lie," now his voice was seeming more menacing. It was no different to how he was talking but it was the topic of the conversation that was starting to make Kurt's heart race faster.

"I'm scared he'll attack me like he did the first time," Kurt had no idea why but he just kept telling him, he was scared not to. This guy's general exterior was terrifying.

"He attcked you?" Kurt nodded. "Explain," it sounded like a question but Kurt knew it was an order so he did telling him everything about that day.

"Wow...is this true Sebastian?" Kurt spun around to see his boyfriend with a very very pissed expression. Fuck.

"How long have you been stood there?" Kurt asked meekly.

"Long enough," he said as he approached Hunter completely avoiding Kurt's eye.

"What are you doing her Hunt?"

"Came to talk to you but Kurt here was a delightful chat and I found out so much about you," Hunter smirked winking at Kurt making his blood run cold in his veins.

"What did you want?"

"Nevermind, we can talk later. I look forward to seeing you again, Kurt. Don't be a stranger." when he was gone Sebastian turned to his boyfriend with firfilled eyes. He said nothing but he gripped his wrist and pulled him into the disabled bathroom and bolted the door. This action sent fear ripping through Kurt, he had nowhere to go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why were you thinking?" he yelled turning to face him.

"He asked if we could look for you together, what was I suppose to say to him? No? He could've broken me with his little finger Seb! You're being unfair!"

"You know what's not fair? I got this from him and I got scared," Sebastian pulled out his cell phone and showed Kurt a message, **From Hunter: Walking around McKinley with your boyfriend, some many dark corners and so little breakfast ;) **Kurt just formed an 'o' with his mouth, Hunter had been so charming and sweet but that must be how he gets his food.

"Yeah, I was scared for you and then I find you spilling our personal details to him," Sebastian spat him like it was poison on his tongue.

"It wasn't personal details! I told him I was scared of you, which I am! You lock me in a toilet with you and you wonder why! The only personal thing was what he said!" Kurt screamed.

"What did he say?"

"When was your last boyfriend?" Kurt asked and Sebastian knew exactly what Hunter had brought up.

"I don't remember," he lied. Kurt nodded for a moment before trying to push him out the way to get to the door handle. "We aren't done,"

"Oh yes we are! You just lied to me!"

"I'm sorry okay but it's not something I like to talk about,"

"No one likes talking about ex's but it's me you're talking to Seb,"

"I'm sorry," Seb whispered shaking his head,

"Me too." Kurt said before pushing the door open and heading to his class...

* * *

**A/N: 2 chapter at once, I'm not sure when I next will so this is my pre apology..:) Don't forget to review! xoxoxo K.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt had been moping all week, it had been five days since he and Seb had spoken, he wasn't sure if they were together or not but he was too stubborn to call first. So he just laid in bed watching movies.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Burt asked poping his head around the door.

"No," he murmered.

"What's the matter?" his father asked sitting on the edge of his bed. He wanted to tell his father and unload all of his problems but he ran the risk of Sebastian being killed. He could always name Hunter if the conversation went sour.

"I can't tell you,"

"Why? Kurt, we tell each other everything." Burt protested.

"Only if you swear on every ounce of breath in your body you won't tell anyone even Carol then I'll tell you,"

"Kurt, you're scaring me. You know anything you tell me in confidence stays that way," Kurt thought for a moment while he looked in his fathers eyes about telling him.

"I..I. Boy trouble," Kurt smiled.

"Oh, what happened?"

"We had a fight, we'd only been dating three days when it happened," Kurt sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you say you were seeing someone?"

"It was very touch and go, he's a quiet guy but I realy like him. Something about him was drawing me in and now we aren't talking,"

"Have you called him?" Burt questioned with a smile.

"No, I'm waiting for him to call me." Kurt sighed.

"Sometimes Kurt, you've just got to bite the bullet." Burt said as he gave Kurt a pat on the back before leaving Kurt to think about his advice. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket. He clicked on his contacts and scrolled down to Sebastian's name and just as he was typing out a message him phone vibrated.

**From Sebastian: I'm sorry about everything, are you busy? x (11:42)**

**To Sebastian: Me too, I was just about to text you.:) No what do you have in mind? xx (11:43)**

**From Sebastian: Do you want to come to mine? Hunter is out of town so I'm all alone.. so you're safe x (11:49) **

**To Sebastian: Sounds good, where is it? xx (11:51)**

**From Sebastian: I'll come and get you be outside setting off now, by there in 1 x (11:53) **By the time Kurt had stood up and sorted out his hair his phone buzzed with a message letting him know that he was on the corner. He really was quick but that was to be expected. He waved a quick goodbye and there was Sebastian at the end off his drive. He walked straight up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so so sorry,"

"Me too, me too, shall we go to mine and talk?"

"Are you sure he's gone?" Kurt clarified.

"One hundred percent," he nodded giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips before picking Kurt up bridal style and vampire speeding to his apartment.

"Wow, I'm never going to get use to that," he sighed.

"Yeah, it's intense," Sebastian agree showing his boyfriend into the apartment. It was spacious and nicely decorated, with a kitchen, and three doors which led to two bedroom and the bathroom. "I'm so sorry, Kurt,"

"Me too, I trust you and I don't need to know anything but I have missed you," Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling him in to a passionate kiss. It became heated very quickly but Sebastian pulled back again. "Kurt, I have to feed first, I haven't eaten yet and being this close is dangerous,"

"How will you do that?"

"I have to get a blood bag from the mini fridge in my room and then we can kiss all day long. Sound good?" Sebastian smiled walking to his room. Kurt thought for a moment before walking into his room. Although he knew what to expect he was still shocked, Sebastian with red eyes, fangs and the illuminated veins.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked pulling away from the blood a moment.

"Yeah, it's strange but I'm not frightened anymore," he smiled sitting beside him. While Sebastian finished Kurt just watched him in wonder which suprisingly didn't bother Sebastian one bit. Once he'd finished why just laid in each others arms Sebastian peppering Kurt's face with kisses with occasional ones to the jaw and neck.

"Seb?" the vampire just hummed against his jaw not really paying attention.

"Seriously I have a question," he huffed before propping himself on an elbow to look Kurt in the face.

"What?"

"Do you ever think about feeding off me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, does it hurt?" Kurt asked with a face of interest.

"I have no idea, I was never bit as a human only a vampire and we have a high pain tolerance," Seb sighed.

"How does that work?"

"Well when vampires have sex we tend to bite each other, I don't know why." he explained lightly.

"Do you bite people during sex?" Kurt asked running his fingers along his boyfriends jaw lightly so it caused a tickle.

"I do but I don't have the best control in the world,"

"Do you feed of your boyfriends before sex like for a snack?" Kurt asked staring at his knuckles.

"My boyfriends aren't granola bars and neither are you but I do, sometimes. Not all, why?" Sebastian smiled at Kurt's curiousity.

"What's the difference between normal sex and vampire sex?"

"Seriously why all these questions about biting and sex?" he chuckled.

"Answer them and I'll explain why,"

"Well normal biting we can be gentler but when it comes to sex we are rough. Very. We have amazing stamina as you can tell with the running so we can go for hours on end without tiring and for humans that can be..exhausting. Plus the speed we run well we fuck in that speed so pretty tiring, for you not so much for us," Sebastian told him. Now they were sat cross legged facing each other with their fingers laced together.

"Wow..I was just wondering what I had coming my way, eventually not now but I was going to ask if you wanted to bite me?"

"I..I don't know if that's a good idea, not without another vampire around unless I get carried away and I will kill you," Seb said leaning forward and pecking Kurt on the forehead.

"Don't you want to?"

"I do, more than anything but I don't want to hurt you,"

"I trust you, Seb, you know that right?" Kurt asked.

"I know and I thank you for that, plus we don't want your dad to see it," Seb grinned.

"Yeah him being on the council and all," Kurt cursed himself as the words slipped out.

"What? Your father is on the vampire council?" Sebastian asked in a state of shock.

"Yeah..."

"And you're dating a vampire?" he checked with a grin trying to cover in suprise.

"Yes," Kurt nodded.

"You live life on the edge," the vampire pointed out with a kiss inbetween every word. With the last one he kept their lips together. Next thing either of them knew Kurt was on his back with Sebastian on top while they made out. Sebastian pushed their hips together and grinded it down into Kurt's.

"Oh Sebastian, more please,"

"What do you want?" he panted in Kurt's ear.

"You to touch me,"

"Where?" they both knew Sebastian was just tourchering him now but it was the fun kind and they both kind of enjoyed it.

"You know where," he growled.

"I'm on it," Sebastian began kissing down Kurt's chest as he undid his buttons of his shirt till he reached the waist band of his jeans. He made light work of them before removing his own shirt and settling between Kurt's legs.

"Are you going to feed, Sebbie?" they both turned to the door and saw Hunter stood there looking proud of himself. Kurt shireked and covered himself with a pillow while Sebastian stood infront of him.

"Hunter, get the fuck out!"

"And miss a good show? Nice to see you again, Kurt." he smirked winking at Kurt. Again.

"Get out!"

"Fine but you should try and feed off him if you two are ever going to fuck. He can get used to it and he can grow a pain tolerance to your bites," he said before sliding out the door and into the living room. The way he said 'your bites' made it seem like a hint but Kurt just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, awkward," Kurt grinned as Sebastian sat beside him. Just Kurt was going to say something Seb's phone rang; it was Santana.

"S'up, Tana?"

_"Fancy a road trip to that fancy cabin of yours? I need to refuel,"_

"Yeah why not, when we leaving?"

_"Long ride Fivel, so in about an hour for two days?" _

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you outside yours?" Sebastian asked while Kurt mouth 'what's up' to him but Seb just shook his head.

_"Sounds good, don't be late." _Santana said before she hung up.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked with furrowed brows.

"Santana needs to go to refuel her magic so we're going up to my holiday cabin for two days,"

"Oh?" Kurt nodded wanting so badly to ask to go with him.

"Do you want to come with me? I can see it in your eyes," Sebastian smiled.

"I'd love that, a romantic cabin getaway," Kurt gushed.

"Indeed it is,

"We could have lots of fun,"

"Yes we could," Sebastian nodded kissing Kurt and getting up. They both got dressed and packed a two day bag for each other.

"You'll probley need extra trousers," he smirked.

"I doubt it," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt.. he whispered but was cut of by Kurt kissing him.

"Just leave it,"

"See you, Mr. Hummel," Sebastian waved as they walked out and into the car. The drive to Santana was peaceful and sweet as they held hands in the middle. Pulling up outside Santana's she was all ready and stood with Brit who wasn't coming but was saying goodbye to her girlfriend.

"Hey look Brit, it's only two days but here is something for you while I'm gone," she closed her eyes and muttererd a spell and created a rose. "Everytime I think of you it will glow, okay?" the blond cheerleader nodded and kiss her girlfriend goodbye. Since they began dating they haven't been apart, not for longer than a few hours and Brittany didn't want her to go.

"See you Brit, love you,"

"I love you too, Santana." she smiled as Sebasian put her bag in the boot. It took a little bit of convincing to let Kurt go but it turns out Sebastian is quite the charmer- without using his vampire skills.

"So gelfling, how are you feeling?" Santana asked from the backseat- which she was no happy about.

"I'm good, I have a favour to ask you later," Kurt smiled as he saw curiousity pass his boyfriends features.

"What is it?" the Latina wondered out loud.

"I'll text you," she pulled out her phone and waited for the incoming message that Kurt was typing out in the front. His phone screen was angled so Sebastian couldn't see.

**To Santana: I need you to help Seb feed without killing, like from me..x (14:12)**

**From Santana: Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! (14:14)**

**To Santana: I know but he needs it, he loses it sometimes, he doesn't think I can see the change in his eyes but I do. Please? x (14:15)**

**From Santana: Okay, I'll think about it, x (14:17)**

"What the hell are you two plotting?" Sebastian asked from his drivers seat.

"Nothing, fangboy don't worry," Santana assured. The nickname 'fangboy' caused Kurt to cripple with laughter.

"I love it," he breathed out inbetween giggles. It was a four hour drive to the cabin and two and a half hours in Kurt was fast asleep proped against the window. He bought it in the fifties, it was just somewhere quiet he would escape to when Hunter became to much. It was fairly big with two bedroom with onsuites. A large kitchen and dining room and a living room with a fire which was surrounded by bookcases and no television. Sebastian loved to read, it's all he would do sometimes for days on end. Kurt slept through the whole ride and when they finally arrived Sebastian carried him bridal style to their room. He laid his boyfriend on the soft cream sheets with a red flower pattern with a peck to his forehead. In the living room Santana was inspecting the bookcase, "What did he text you about?"

"He wants me to help you feed from him, I don't know why he thinks it's so important but he does, I said I'd think about it," Sebastian shook his head.

"Kurt said you still have trouble controling it when you two are together?" it was half a question and half a statement but Sebastian answered anyway.

"Sometimes,"

"Why is it so important?"

"Hunter's been telling him snipets of mine and Blaine's relationship. I used to feed off him," he sighed.

"Well, I better get to the store to pick up some food and herbs. Some are pretty rare so I'll be a while." she winked before leaving him to think. He knew he was falling for Kurt, quicker than he did Blaine. It was no longer love he felt for his old boyfriend but just guilt for killing him. Kurt said he trusted him and Sebastian loved trust whereas Blaine was still nervous. Hunter was wrong, he was good enough to control himself and he loved Kurt but he was going to make sure history did NOT repeat itself.

"Seb?" Kurt whispered from the door.

"Hey baby, did you sleep okay?" Sebastian smiled trying to think of a way to get rid of Kurt for a moment while he did something.

"Yeah, you should've woke me up now I won't sleep tonight," he pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find a way to tire you out," he winked.

"Oh and how will we do that?"

"Go and make yourself a sandwich and you'll see,"

"Have you drugged me?" Kurt joked as he went over to the kitchen.

"Nope, just give me five minutes." Kurt did he sat there and waiting. His body sang with anticipation as he heard Sebastian move things and run around. He didn't feel Sebastian behind him until a blindfold was placed over his eyes.

"You said you trust me, so let me take you were I need to," Sebastian whispered before placing a kiss to his ear. He led him through the house and to their destination.

"Ready?" the vampire smiled admiring what he'd done and when Kurt nodded he removed the blindfold. Kurt gasped as he saw the room, "Wow..."

* * *

**A/N: OKay so I won't be able to update for a while so here it is and I deeply apologise for the cliffhanger but I need you interested.. R&R xoxoxo K.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"You said you trust me, so let me take you were I need to," Sebastian whispered before placing a kiss to his ear. He led him through the house and to their destination._

_"Ready?" the vampire smiled admiring what he'd done and when Kurt nodded he removed the blindfold. Kurt gasped as he saw the room, "Wow..."_

Their room was filled with lit candles so it gave the room a romantic glow. The bed was covered in red rose petals which made the room seem sexual and intense although Kurt couldn't be more happier. The rose petals continued in a trail to the bathroom- sort of like a path- inside there was a huge bath that was filled with the same rose petals as the bed. The sent of vanilla filled the bathroom from the bath salts Sebastian had used and again the room was illuminated with candles.

"This is beautiful," Kurt gasped. No one had ever done anything like this for his before.

"Only for you, I was thinking we could take a bath and then whatever you want," Sebastian whispered seductively as he slid Kurt's jacket off his shoulders.

"That sounds perfect," They undressed each other slowly stopping for kisses every so often. Even though neither had said it yet their actions of the day showed their love and devotion to one another. Sebastian got into the bath first before Kurt followed sliding between Sebastian's leg and proping his back against his boyfriends chest. The vampire laced their fingers together and rubbed circles into Kurt's hands with his thumbs.

"This is perfect," Kurt sighed as he rested his head against Seb's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Do I have questions today?"

"I think we're past questions and limits, I'll give you anything you want. Now and forever," he responded as he kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"You once told me how someone became a vampire but what I want to know is how you did."

"It was 1670 and I was wondering the streets, it was dark so I took an alley way as a short cut. Someone came up behind me, made me drink something- I later descovered to be his blood- and snapped my neck. I woke up a day later in his house, he made me feed from a person and then he left. Santana found me a year later and helped me," Sebastian told him and Kurt just listened as there was no mistaking the pain in his voice.

"So if you were to ever turn me, how would you do it?"

"I wouldn't," he answered simply. "I told you that I'd never turn you and I ment it."

"You also said you'd give me anything I want and what if I want to be with you forever?" Kurt smirked as his boyfriend didn't see that one coming.

"Then..why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not just asking." he smiled innocently.

"Then I'd think of the most pain free way possible to kill you, happy?"

"Yep," Kurt smiled adding emphasis on the 'p'. "Come on let's go to bed,"

"Bossy, Kurt?"

"Very," he grinned climbing out and putting on a bathrobe which was very soft and fluffy. Sebastian put on the matching one and they laid on the bed in each others arms; not even speaking. The moon outside added extra light into the room which made Kurt's features stand out beautifully.

Kurt pulled the other boy on top so they could make out some more. Like all their others it became heated very quickly but this time, Kurt's hand snaked in the middle of them to undo the knot on his robe. He pushed it off his shoulders and pushed Sebastian off so he could push it onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as the pale hands moved to his to undo his robe aswell.

"I'm showing you what I want," the boy said with slight embarresment.

"And what is that?" he loved seeing Kurt uncomfortable because he looked so innocent and cute.

"I want you to make love to me, right here and now. It's the perfect place,"

"Lie back and let me take care of you," Sebastian said and Kurt complied. He was in the centre of a king size bed with his boyfriend knelt between his legs as he gripped the sheets to stop his body trembling with nerves. He was excited and nervous all at the same time.

"Why are you shaking?" Sebastian asked curiously as he ran his hands along his lovers sides.

"Nerves, excitement; both." he shrugged then he shiver when fingers gently traced his nipples.

"Stay here I need to get the condoms and lube," he smiled sliding off the bed to get to the bed side table.

"No, condom. Just you," the human smiled as the vampire nodded before pulling out a bottle and tossing it onto the bed. He gave Kurt one last kiss on the lips then continued down his chest stopping to care for his nipples. Loving the sound he made as he did, when he continued on his path he dipped his tongue into his belly button and recieved yet another amazing groan from his lover. When he was finally at his goal, he coated his fingers generously with lube and slid one in all the way to the knuckle startling Kurt.

"Ahh!" he cried out gripping the sheets and clenching around the finger.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked from his position.

"Yeah..just shocked," he gritted.

"Get used to it, you have no idea what is coming your way," Kurt wanted to respond but he didn't know what to say. When he felt Kurt unclench he moved his finger out to the tip and sliding back in a repeating until it was smooth and easy. "Think you can take another?"

"Yeah, just slow?" Seb nodded before pulling it out and sliding it in with his middle finger. Once they were all the way in he began turning them to find his prostate so the real magic could begin.

"Oh my god!" he yelled arching up from the bed and screaching.

"Found it, now this is going to be intense so just tell me to stop if you need it, okay?" Kurt just nodded still vibrating from his first prostate experiance. Sebastian began to move the two fingers in and out picking up speed as he did till he was doing it at vampire speed- brushing Kurts prostate everytime. By this point Kurt was a moaning mess on the bed, no longer able to form coherant words.

"You ready?"

"Fuck yes, is it going be be like that?" he panted the sweat dribling of his forehead.

"Oh yeah but with my cock instead," he smiled climbing on top of him and kissing him passionatly while he covered himself in lube and lined up with his lovers enterance. He pushed forward all the way in angling it just right to rub his prostate, he sank in inch by inch till he was completely inside. He stayed that way just gazing down at Kurt's scrunched up eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Stop asking me that, I'm just full,"

"I know, only a few more seconds and we can go. I promise it's worth it," he breathed kissing Kurt again so he forgot about the little bit of pain he felt. After all Sebastian had prepared him very well. When he felt ready he nodded so Sebastian began pulling out and pushing back in, slowly at first but then quicening his pace. Soon he was going at the same pace he had when preparing Kurt and they both loved it. Sebastian was relieved to find he wasn't feeling like biting but he knew the closer to the end he got the more he would. After what seemed like forever Kurt was tired and exhausted- his legs flopped on the bed, quivering like jelly. At some point Sebastian had pinned Kurt's hand next to his head but even if he didn't that's where they'd be.

"Oh fuck, almost there," Kurt grunted in response, it was an intense euphoric pleasure. Finally Sebastian's orgasm hit his body spasaming as he came deep inside Kurt, then it hit, the need to bite. It hit out of nowhere and powerful enough to cause his fangs to spring out startling the tired body beneith him. He pulled out immediately and sat on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths but it just wasn't stopping. It didn't help Kurt's heart racing sending all the blood pumping round him quicker than he could help.

"Hey, you could've done it you know, I wouldn't of minded," Kurt panted. He tried to sit but he was aching- in a good way.

"Don't," he snapped harshly causing Kurt to flinch. When he caught his breath Kurt sat and scooted towards where Sebastian was and wrapped an arm around his waist while resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Seb asked placing his hands on Kurt's.

"I'm amazing, that was.. indescribeable. It was extraordinary,"

"It was that, do you see what I mean by tyring?"

"Oh yeah, but it wasn't too long,"

"I was being generous, I had another hour in me at least," he smirked as Kurt's eyes turned comedicly wide.

"Wow...are _you _okay now?"

"I will be but you should sleep,"

"Not til you're calm," he persisted which caused Seb to chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, you are adorable. Drink?"

"Water please," he sighed dramatically as his lover pecked him on the forehead before heading to get them some berverages. Santana was still nowhere to be found which was worrying but he was too worried about Kurt. He hadn't be gentle for an experianced person nevermind a virgin, the more he thought about it the more he hated himself. He'd gripped Kurt's wrists pretty tight. He'd have to check for marks when he got back in there. When he did Kurt was snuggled in the sheets playing with a rose petal.

"Here," he smiled laying next to him. They both downed half their bottles before they propped themselves on their elbows to talk to each other.

"Wrist," Seb ordered sitting up and holding out his hands. A confused Kurt did as the vampire asked although rather slowly. He inspected the pale arms which had faint finger marks on which would leave bruises but it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't hurt," Kurt assured quickly when he saw Sebastian's expression.

"Not the point," he insisted.

"I'm not a china fucking doll! I bruise easily, get over it! I wanted you to bite me today and I wanted you to let go and just fuck me however you wanted so stop treating yourself like the goddamn bad guy," Kurt yelled shocking the vampire into silence.

"Okay, sorry. I just hate hurting people I care about,"

"I know and I'm sorry for yelling," They kissed and laid in each other's arms for hours while they slept. Kurt was awoken by the lack of body next to him and a cool breeze covering him. He looked up to see his boyfriend stood at the door just looking out.

"What are you doing up?" Sebastian asked shocking Kurt.

"How did you-"

"Your breathing has changed pattern," he explained smiling but not turning around- Kurt could still hear the smile anyway.

"Ahh, are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah but I was just heading out to get some supper, I won't be long,"

"Wait! I have an idea, just hear me out before you say no, okay?" Seb knew exactly what was coming, this boy as just adament for him to feed from him and he didn't know why but he would listen.

"Okay,"

"What if I fed from you first? Then my bruises you fret over will be okay and then if you go to far you'll have one hundred percent guarente I'd come back," Sebastian couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Surely Kurt wasn't serious.

"Hm...how about: No." he smiled.

"Why?" Kurt whined.

"Why does it bother you soo much?" Sebastian asked sounding really annoyed.

"Because I know you used to feed from your last boyfriend, you and Hunter said so and I want to know why I'm different?"

"You're just different," he answered shortly.

"Great," Sebastian needed to make a point but the only way he knew how would possibly fighten Kurt, which he didn't want to do but he had to.

"Fine, hold out your wrist," he ordered harshly as he walked back to the bed.

"What?" Kurt stammered.

"Hold. Out. Your. Wrist. You want to know what it's like to be bitten by a vampire, Kurt? What I do to people, then hold it out. If not shut up about it," Kurt was torn between fear and happiness as he's got his own way but the fear was the more dominating of the two. He knew Seb was trying to scare him but he wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Well?" Seb shouted. Kurt took a deep breath and held out his pale arm to his boyfriend. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the hand harshly. He yanked Kurt further towards him and brought the exposed flesh to his mouth. He spared one last glance to Kurt and bit. Hard.

"Ouch!" Kurt tried to tug his arm back but the vampire had it in a vice like hold. "Sebastian, stop! It hurts!" he yelled but Sebastian kept drinking. He took a pint from him before letting go and watching as Kurt scrambled back so he was proped against the headboard.

"Happy?" Sebastian shouted before walking into the living room. From his spot infront of the fire he could hear Kurt in the bathroom trying to clean his wrist while calming his sobs. He could've done more damage if he needed to but he knows he proved his point. Sebastian heard shuffling and he knew Kurt was coming into where he was, which shocked him. He actually suspected Kurt to leave or attempt to stake him.

"Why did you do that?"

"You asked me to," he answered shortly. Kurt said nothing else til he was sat as far away from Sebastian as he could while still being on the same sofa.

"I didn't tell you to hurt me or not stop when I asked,"

"I still stopped didn't I? It's not like you're dead,"

"I know and I'm happy you had control but you told me you could be gentle too, did you lie or hurt me on purpose?"

"I did it intensionally, I wanted you to know just how much it can hurt and even that was light,"

"Remind me not to fuck you off,"

"You think I'd hurt you? I did it to prove a point, if you'd have left alone I would never have done that!"

"Even as I know now, I'd still left you do it,"

"God, did you learn nothing? Do you want to die?" That question froze Kurt, in the whole space of time they'd been dating he never even considered dying but with him that was an actual danger and it just hit.

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"  
"If in five years we were still together I would turn for you if that answers your question, I care about you so so much and even after you did this to me I'm still not going to leave!" Kurt yelled as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"Then you're stupid, you should run and never look back,"

"Well, I'm not going to I'm going to go to bed and in the morning I'm going to try and get into your head that you can't scare me away," Kurt ran into the bedroom closely followed by Sebastian.

"I don't want to scare you away or otherwise, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed. I just didn't understand why he was different,"

"Blaine was a boy who I should have walked away from but like you I can't. The only differene is I love you," Sebastian said startling Kurt into silence. He always thought he'd be the first to say it.

"I love you too," He pulled Sebastian onto the bed and they kissed. It was the most disfunctional relationship arguement and make up ever. But then again, it wasn't the most functional relationship. Seb ran his hand down Kurt's arm to his hand and pulled his bitten wrist into view and kissed it. "I am so so sorry, I will never do this again,"

"You can feed whenever you need to, I don't mind,"

"You told me it hurt," the vampire asked with a confused expression.

"But that was your intension, just don't do it so hard next time," Seb just nodded not wanting to argue.

"Can you fix it? It aches a little," Kurt asked shyly.

"Sure," He lifted one finger to his fang and pricked it so there was blood at the tip. Then he rubbed it in circluar motions over the two holes in his wrist til they disappeared.

"Better?"

"Much, now can we sleep?" Kurt didn't get an answer, instead Sebastian turned him so he was facing away before spooning up behind him and pulling him to his chest. They were sleeping within minutes and they were content but they wouldn't stay that way because there was two pairs of eyes on them that wished them ill will. A pair of green and hazel eyes gazed in on them. Plotting on how to take them down...


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning," Sabastian smiled as Kurt's grey eyes fluttered open and landed on him.

"Good morning,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Kurt lent up to give his boyfriend a proper morning kiss. He could get used to waking up in his arms but something felt different today like something bad was going to happen.

"What do you want to do today?" he vampire asked hugging Kurt close.

"Well..we could take another bath I really enjoyed that and go for a walk. Or instead of a walk we could stay right here, together." he flirted.

"Hmm...I like both of those ideas so whichever is good for me, as long as I'm with you." Sebastian manovered Kurt onto his back and climbed on top his erection brushing his as he did.

"Ahh," he groaned as Sebastian kissed down his chest on a path towards his leaking erection.

"I believe we started something at mine that I need to finish," he winked as he licked from the base of his shaft right to the tip.

"Oh Gaga! Are you going to superhuman blow me?" Kurt panted getting even harder at the idea.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I owe you for this morning so your wish is my command." he smirked before following his boyfriends wishes. With the speed he was pacing it, it didn't take Kurt longer than five minutes to come. With a scream shooting down Sebastian's waiting throat.

"Wow.." Kurt sighed as he came down from his orgasm. It took him a while to realise Sebastian was tickling his thighs, "That's nice,"

"Yeah?"

"Relaxing,"

"Do you know how many veins are here?"

"Way to ruin the moment," Kurt rolled his eyes but still didn't move.

"I was just curious," he shurgged kissing both of his thighs lightly.

"Are you asking for any reason? Like so I will give you premisson?"

"No,"

"Liar, don't ask. Just let me know," Kurt informed him as he relaxed his body expecting a similar feeling to yesterday. But it was so much different, he barely felt a thing, it was like a mosquito bite. It could barely be registered as pain which was nice, he could give his boyfriend something without being scared of pain. This was nice and gentle. Kurt got an awful thought was over him, if this morning was in the middle he daren't think of complete vicious bite.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, that didn't hurt at all,"

"Good, do you want me to care of that?" Seb asked motioning to the holes in his thigh.

"No, I like it, it's where no one except me and you can see it and when we aren't near it'll be there," Kurt smiled. They got up and had breakfast and went into the kitchen where Santana was practicing her magic on the counter.

"Are you two idiots done argueing and fucking now?" she asked not taking her eyes from her fingers.

"Yeah, for now," Sebastian flirted burying his face in Kurt's neck. They all sat at breakfast and started talking when Santana's phone sang out Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston. She'd had that since her and Brittany did a duet of it for Glee club.

"What's up Brit?"

_"Santana, I need you to come home now. They've told me they are going to put Lord Tubbington down, Tana! Don't let them!" _She sobbed down the phone. Sebastian heard everything and became worried.

"Okay Brit I can be home in a few hours or so, stay where you are," she promised hanging up and running to get her coat.

"Sebastian run us back," she ordered with tear filled eyes.

"Of course,"

"Someone going to explain what the fucks happening!" Kurt yelled.

"Someone's got Brit,"

"Hurry fangboy," she sighed as she gripped onto him and did Kurt. They stopped four times before continuing to run, they did eventually stop at Brittany's house and they ran inside.

"Brittany!" Santana hollard.

"I'm sorry Santana the nasty boys made me show them the rose!" she sobbed.

"Who the rose?" Kurt and Sebastian were shoved aside by Hiran and Leroy as the vampire council stormed in and gagged Santana before hancuffing her.

"What's going on?" Kurt screamed. "Finn?"

"She's a witch so we are going to take care of her, neither of you saw anything," they ordered as Finn and Burt carried an unconsious Santana out of the Pierce household and shut the door as if nothing had happened.

"Brit, who were the boys?" Sebastian asked sinking to her level. She was crying against the wall holding a photo of her and Santana.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before," she sobbed.

"Was one tall with light brown hair?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"That fucker, Brit I promise you I'm going to get her back for you. I will protect her, stay here and don't open that door until Santana knocks, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Brittany smiled. Sebastian stormed out the house with Kurt running after him.

"Sebastian! What just happened?"

"Your family and your friends families are about to kill Santana but I'm going to stop them,"

"How?" Kurt begged.

"I'm going to give them myself in exchange to let her go,"

"They'll kill you!" Kurt screamed.

"I know but it's better than her!"

"How is that so?"

"She's like a sister to me Kurt, I'm not going to let her die!" he cried the tears streaming at the thought of losing Santana. He didn't wait for a reply he just turned and headed to his house to kill Hunter for handing them Santana.  
"Why are you following me?"

"Trying to stop you!" Kurt pleaded.

"Don't, Kurt go home and have a sleep. Then why you wake you I'll be gone,"

"No, please! I love you, don't leave me!" he begged grabbing Sebastian's hand and squeezing it. He dropped his head to kiss Kurt's head before whispering he loved him and sprinting off. Sebastian burst into his apartment to see it empty and no sigh of Hunter. He would hand over his name anyway. Walking into the kitchen he wrote on the wall in perminent marker, 'See you in Hell' before walking to the Berry house to find Leroy or Hiram...


	11. Chapter 11

"Where am I?"

"What are you?" Finn asked from his stool outside of Santana's cage. She was in the Berry basement with so many paralisers in her she couldn't even itch her nose if necessary.

"You already know," she groaned.

"I need to here you say it," Finn ordered.

"A witch but I've never hurt anyone, not that you care. Is Brittany okay?" she asked knowing what her fate would be.

"She's fine, better without you," Russell Fabray said coming down the stairs with the rest following.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," she sobbed.

"You don't dese-"

"This girl is paying for what she is with her life, let her say goodbye to her girlfriend," Burt said with Finn nodding along. The Hudmel's were part of the council but by far the most compassionate.

"Fine but you can take the phone to her," Russell said handing Santana's phone to Finn who scrolled through and found Brittany listed under 'My Girl33xxx' and pressed call.

"Thank you," she sighed as Finn perched next to her and handed her the phone.

"Brittany? Hey baby, are you okay?"

_"Tana! I was so worried! I'm so sorry, when are you coming home?"_

"I'm not sweetie, I'm going to go away for a while but never forget that I love you, promise you'll always remember?" she cried wiping tears from her cheeks.

_"I'll never forget, did Finn save you from the people?"_

"Yeah, he did and he's going to look after you while I'm gone," Finn nodded as Santana gave him a glare. Even as vaunerable as she was he still petrified her.

_"Okay but I'll see you again right?"_

"Yeah real soon, I love you."

_"I love you too," _She hung up the phone and handed it back. Finn was crying to by this point, he knew Santana wasn't evil no matter what people said.

"This isn't right! We kill evil and no matter how bitchy she is she is a good person and my friend! I won't let you kill her!"

"We should never have bought him in, he doesn't have the balls." Paul Karofsky said stepping forward.

"I would kill evil and evil is NOT Santana!" Finn yelled. Just as he shouted that Sebastian walked up to the door and lifted his hand to knock but just before his knuckles hit the wood his phone vibrated with a phone call. Kurt's mobile.

"Godamn it Kurt, do as I said,"

_"He didn't,"_

"Hunter, why do you have his phone?" Sebastian growled.

_"He came over to try and convince you not to hand yourself in but he got me instead, now you're going to come home or I'll eat him and mail his father his head,"_

"If I hand myself in you'll die anyway," he pointed out.

_"I know but you don't want Kurt dead anymore than you want Santana dead,"_

"Why did you do it to her?"

_"Come home and we'll talk," _Sebastian just hung up. This was so hard, if he left here Santana would die but if he stayed here Kurt would die. He turned and ran to his arpartment and found Hunter sat at the kitchen table with a frightened Kurt next to him.

"I'm here, now let him go,"

"No, I like him. He can stay," he said dangerously.

"Why did you do that to her?" Sebastian asked his eyes full of tears.

"She was a fucking bitch! I've always hated her, she just crops up at inconveniant times and it pisses me off so she had to go. Kurt here was just me getting you to come back," Hunter explained.

"Okay and I'm back."

"Yeah but I have ideas,"

"Which one of my brothers helped you terrorise Brittany? I thought Jeff and Nick were different,"

"Oh they are, it wasn't either or them,"

"Then who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"I have a proposal for you Seb and I think you'll like it," Sebastian nodded for him to continue.

"If you turn Kurt, I'll help you get Santana back? And I'll tell you who helped me frighten her pet,"

"Fuck you!"

"Okay, don't mind if I have a bite do you?" He asked walking behind Kurt and exposing his throat.

"Stop! I'll do anything just don't hurt him,"

"You do it and none of that puppy bite crap, I mean do it like you mean it. I know you want to taste him," Kurt blushed and Sebastian looked at the floor. "You already have and you've popped him metaphorical cherry! Ha! All that and still nothing about Blaine,"

"Stop with the facination it was eighty-eight years ago!"

"Then why don't we tell Kurtie all about it? Are you going to or shall I?"Hunter teased wickedly.

"Hunter please-"

"I want to know, I have for a while but I've been too scared to ask you about it," Kurt whispered.

"It was June nighteen-twenty-four and Blaine and I were together but in secret, I'd told him what I was and he didn't care. We were fooling around one day and we were about to have sex when it all went wrong. I'd fed off him before I don't remember what happened clearly just we were fighting because I hurt his arms and he slapped me and I snapped. I..I..-"

"He torn his throat out, he fed and fed until there was nothing left. You snapped during an arguement and killed him," Hunter finished bluntly. Kurt looked horrified, the amount of arguements they have had and the other night when he bit him was that like what happened to Blaine?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"Would you have kept talking to me knowing any little thing you said could be fatal?" Kurt thought and nodded his head.

"Really?"

"You've hurt me and I'm still here," Kurt pointed out. Hunter by this point was so confused. He'd never seen love like this before. Ever. Not good.

"Touching," he smiled before turning to Seb.

"I order you to feed off Kurt till he is dead,"

"No, please don't do this," Kurt didn't understand why Hunter had even bothered saying that then it hit him. Sebastian had told him they have to do exactly what the people who sired them ordered. He was soo fucked.

"Do it! It's an order!" Sebastian walked over to wear his boyfriend was sat with a scared expression. He placed on hand on his left shoulder and the other gripped his hair tipping his head to the left so his neck was exposed. He lent forward and bit hard. More than he had ever bit anyone before and Kurt's screams ripped through the apartment at an alarming desibell.

"Keep going," Hunter encouraged and he did. Kurt whimpered and cried still begging Sebastian to stop. Then four little words slipped from his lips which made the vampire pull back to reality. "I still love you," he pulled away and threw Kurt onto the sofa.

"It's not possible, you have to do as I say!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian ran and kicked his doors shattering it to pieces before picking a sharp one and driving it through Hunters chest straight into his heart. "Rot in hell!"

Hunter dropped to the ground his whole body turning grey as the veins stuck up out of his skin. Sebastian turned to his lover who was gripping his neck in pain, "Let me see that," he ordered as he brought his wrist to Kurt's mouth so he could heal himself.

"I'm going to get Santana now but first I have to do something," he turned to Kurt who was sobing and looked him dead in the eye. The neclace containing the blossom had been ripped off by Hunter when he arrived and Sebastian had noticed so he knew it would work.

"You're not going to remember me or anything that's happened since, to do with magical beings. You're going to remember that you are loved and always will be but you aren't going to remember me. I love you so much Kurt Hummel and that'll never change but I can't hurt you anymore." He pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips before leaving.

"Let me in," he asked Hiram who gladly did when Sebastian had told him he knew how to deal with witches. Once he was in the basement with the conuncil he killed them all except the Hudmel's. He snapped their necks in under five seconds. Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Paul and Russell. Their bodies littered the floor and Sebastian felt nothing. No remorse. The he turned to the remaining three.

"I'm sparing you three because no matter what you think about vampires I love Kurt and I will never hurt him. Mrs. Hummel, the vampire who killed your husband is dead I just killed him as he attacked Kurt. Mr. Hummel, I have compelled Kurt to forget me so you don't need to worry, he'll also forget everthing to do with vampires and witches. Finn, thank you for defending her, she never ment any harm, Santana is a good person. Me and her are leaving town tonight so you won't be bothered by us but here is my number incase of any vampire trouble. I will sort it, you and your future generations are under my protection, I give you my word." he smiled walking to the cage and breaking the seal. He lifted Santana and wizzed him back to his where Hunter's body was still lying on the floor.

"You've done the right thing," she smiled.

"Yeah I know,"

"I need to to make Brit forget too before we go, she doesn't deserve it," he nodded his head and disappeared for half an hour before returning and giving her a nod. The silent 'it's done' They packed their bags and loaded her car. They were going to spend a few days at the cabin before deciding where to settle for the next few years...


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany sat in her house tidying her room while giving Lord Tubbinton a lecture on him joining gangs and taking drugs when she saw a green stick under her bed. She bent and picked it up, it was the rose Santana had given her but nothing seemed to register. Sebastian had fed of Kurt prior to the compulsion so it was pretty strong. Brit shook her head and left the room dropping it down on her bed and heading down the stairs. About half way down she remembered she left Lord Tubbington upstairs so she turned back and opened her door. Her cat was chewing the stem of the flower and Brittany found herself very mad.

"No! Stop it!" she shouted snatching the flower which began to glow blue in her arm, the glow was warming and... familiar? Her glassy eyes stared at it for a long time before the tiny cogs in Brittany's brain seemed to snap into place.

"Santana, Kurt, Sebbie, vampires and they took her! Oh my god!" she ran down the stairs and into the street. She looked left and right trying to remember which way Kurt lived, she know he lived with Finn but she just couldn't remember. He lived around the corner but all the corners looked the same to her. Brittany took a guess and ran left as fast as her legs could carry her. Eventually she appeared outside a house that look familiar and she was pretty sure that was Kurt's car. She ran to the door and began knocking frantically.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Finn opened the door with concern.

"Brittany, what's the matter?"

"You! Where is Tana?" the cheerleaders yelling alerted Burt and Carol who came running out the kitchen and saw the crying blond. "Why did you send her away?"

"Brit, why don't we go into the kitchen and talk? We don't need to bring Kurt into this," Burt reasoned motioning to the kitchen table. But she began shaking her head frantically, "No! Sebbie loves Kurt! He would never hurt him! He needs Kurt like I need Tana!"

"He's a vampire, honey," Carol reasoned.

"But he's like the sparkley one and Kurt will be all alone now, I thought you loved him,"

"It's not that simple-" Burt began but was interupted by Finn.

"Yeah, it kind of is. We love Kurt and he loves Sebastian a-"

"He killed the council members, our friends infront of us and you want us to let him back into his life?" Carol asked with a shock consumed tone.

"He's left Kurt to protect him, why would he do that and let us live if he was as evil as you two say?" Finn contridicted making them both think. "Go on down, Brittany," Burt said after a moment of silence.

"Kurt! We have to save them!" Brittany yelled as Kurt emerged from his bathroom.

"Who?" Kurt asked alarmed.

"Tana and Seb!" she explained.

"I have no idea who they are, Brittany,"

"Yes! He's your vampire boyfriend! You went away with Santana to Sebastian's house!"

"Brittany I don't have a boyfriend, I never had," Kurt insisted sitting on his bed with a sad expression.

"Yes! You love him Kurt, you have to remember that!" Brit insisted. "Lord Tubbington told me this would be easy, he was high at the time though," she muttered.

"Brit, go home. You're confused,"

"No! Did he bite you?" she asked making Kurt quite annoyed.

"Brittany, vampires aren't real!"

"Yes they are! Santana is my witch girlfriend and Sebastian is you vampire boyfriend and they're best friend! Kurt please!" she beged tears in her eyes. "I can't find them on my own,"

"You believe this, huh?" Kurt questioned seeing the tears starting to fall from her face.

"Yeah and Finn will tell you they're real too! Ask them!" she pleaded hopefully. Kurt nodded with an eyeroll and they both walked upstairs. "Tell him! You need to help me, I don't know where they are,"

"Kurt she's right," Burt and Finn asked practically in unison.

"You can't be serious, have you all taken crazy pills?" he yelled.

"Think Kurt, what did you do yesterday?" Burt asked. He's got people to remember compulsion before but it very rarely happens.

"I went to school and then...I came home."

"No, what happened in the middle? What did you do at school?" There was always a loop hole for remembering.

"I..I can't remember."

"The last week or so Kurt, what have you been doing?" Burt pushed.

"I..the hill. And a boy,"

"Yes! Yes, it's Sebbie!" Brittany yelled in glee hugging Finn. "Is Santana okay?" she asked him with large glassy eyes.

"He..he bit me and Santana and he killed him, oh my god, where is he? Did you kill him? What about Santana?" he rushed as all the memories came back. Even the one of Sebastian compelling him was there.

"He killed who?" Carol asked worried.

"Hunter, they guy who killed Christopher. He kidnapped me and he killed him to save me." he cried. "He was going to trade himself for Santana,"

"They both left," Finn told him making his head snap up in shock.

"What?"

"They're both okay, they gave Burt a contact number incase of any vampire trouble,"

"Give it to me!" he yelled in a ordering tone.

"Kurt, you need to tell us everything first." Burt said in a firm tone.

"No! That can wait, he could be miles away. They run really fast," he nodded.

"I'll call in a minute, go finish your moisturising. This has to be a lot to remember in a morning." Carol smiled. He looked at Brit and huged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you,"

"It's okay but hurry we need our happily ever after," he smiled. Kurt wiped his tears and on his way to his room the doorbell rang. "I got it!" he hollard. He and the the cheerleader open the door. Neither recognised the boy on the otherside, did he have the right house? For a moment he just eyed Kurt suspiciously.

"Is this the Hummel-Hudson house?" he asked in a sweet tone. He look harmless but he and Brittany still shared a glance.

"Yes.." he trailed cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Blaine Anderson, Sebastian's boyfriend." Brittany didn't quite get what he was saying and extended her hand to shake. He took it and pulled her outside covering her mouth with his hand.

"Scream and I'll break her neck."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked in horror. How was he alive? Did Sebastian lie and turn Blaine? Whatever he was clearly psycotic. Sebastian was his.

"I want Sebastian and you have him."

"No, he left town with Santana," Kurt explained glancing at Brittany who looked terrified.

"Well you two will be the perfect bait." he smiled maliciously. Kurt nodded and stepped outside the house...


	13. Chapter 13

They ended up half way between Lima and Kentucky in a sleezy motel which Kurt hated sitting on. The bed was horendoz and made him want to vomit but he was too scared to move.

"Call him," Blaine ordered chucking Kurt his mobile.

"He's not going to answer, I told you," Kurt insisted.

"He thinks he's compelled you, he doesn't expect you to call so when you do he'll answer. Believe me," Kurt picked up the mobile and dialled.

"Speaker," he ordered simply and he did. Brittany was on the other bed sat quietly, she was so scared, she didn't understand. There were five rings before he answered.

_"Kurt.. ?" _Sebastian stuttered.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes. It was like he knew Sebastian didn't love him but he couldn't admit it to himself.

_"Blaine?" _

"Hey baby, I've missed your voice so much."

_"How are you still alive? How do you have Kurt's phone?"_

"I'm here, Seb,"

"Shut up! You took him from me!" Blaine yelled. On the other end Santana and Sebastian were sharing worried glances.

_"Blaine, where are you so I can come and see you? Talk face to face," _Santana nodded.

"In a motel, between Lima and Kentucky. We'll be waiting for you, I love you." Sebastian hung up so he wouldn't have to answer but he was terrified. If Blaine was alive, he had to be a vampire but who? It wasn't him but no one else could, he killed him.

"I'm coming with you," Santana smiled gripping onto her friends arm. They weren't too far away so Sebastian didn't have far to go, it was easy to find it. He could smell Kurt's fear, he'd been the cause of it so many times he knew it easily.

"What is going on, Kurt?" Brittany asked as Blaine paced.

"I don't know, Brit but everything is going to be okay." he promised as someone knocked at the motel door. They both snapped their head up and Blaine gingerly pulled it open to reveal Santana and Sebastian.

"Brittany!" Santana squealed and ran to the blond.

"Santana! Please don't leave me again," she cried as they hugged on the bed.

"I won't baby, I swear." she promised. Back at the door, Blaine and Sebastian still hadn't spoken. Sebastian was now in the motel but otherwise nothing had changed.

"Let them go," Sebastian asked motioning to the three on the other bed.

"The girls can but Kurt stays, he's part of this. They aren't." The oldest of the two vampires seemed to think for a moment before nodding which made Kurt's blood run cold. Santana mouthed to Kurt 'don't panic' before leading Brittany out. "I'm going to take her to the next motel along, I'll see you there." Once they door was shut everyone in it seemed to freeze.

"I missed you," Blaine sighed wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

"I missed you too," he lied.

"I saw you," he cried which confused Kurt, this guy was clearly mentally unstable.

"Saw me what, Blaine?"

"I saw you fucking him," Kurt's heart stopped in his chest, this wasn't going to end well.

"I..I."

"You told him you loved him," Blaine carried on. "Why would you do that? I thought you loved me?"

"I thought you were dead, I didn't know you were alive until you called."

"You left me there after you killed me,"

"How did you turn? You never fed off me," Sebastian asked with confusion.

"Hunter was around at the same time and he said he was worried so he let me feed just incase. Turns out he was right,"

"Hunter made you?"

"You would never have done it! If you hadn't have snapped, I'd be an old man now and you'd still be fucking that!" he yelled pointing at Kurt.

"I..I love him Blaine and I'm sorry for everything but you doing any of this is not going to change that. If you'd have come straight to me after you turned we could still be together but not now. I'm sorry."

"Oh really? So if I did this?" Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hair and placed on hand under his chin. "I'll break his neck unless you promise me you'll never see him again and you'll come away with me?"

"Please, don't do this." Seb begged his tears brimming in his eyes.

"No, it's a choice, me and him alive or I'll kill him and we can be together."

"If you kill him, I'll kill you." Sebastian answered quickly.

"Is he that good in bed? Is his blood that worth it?" Blaine asked and waited for an answer.

"You want me to answer that?"

"Yeah, I want to know what he's got that I don't!"

"I just love him Blaine," he shrugged. "But because of that, I'll leave with you and forget him."

"What?" the other two asked in unison.

"I'll leave with you, once he's with Santana and he's safe."

"Okay, take him to them. I'll wait here but you will come back, right?" Blaine questioned with worry gracing his features. Sebastian nodded before leading Kurt out into the parking lot of the motel before pulling him close and running to where Santana was. He loved the feeling ofKurt pressed against him, it made him happy but knowing it was the last time was the hardest thing he'd ever had to deal with.

"Go inside and tell Santana about it, goodbye Kurt."

"Wait! That's it? You're going to go with him?" Kurt shouted gripping his arm.

"Yes,"

"I can't believe you,"

"What?"

"You're going to sleep with him? Kiss him? Tell him you love him?"

"Yes, I'm going to do all that because I love you and can't let him hurt you." Sebastian said slowly making sure Kurt got every word of the sentance. Kurt stepped forward and kissed him gripping his hands to stop him from moving.

"Kurt, I have to go."

"No, you need to stay and be with me. You left me once and now I remember I don't want you to leave."

"I know, go and talk to Santana. I'll always watch over you." Just like that he was gone. He left Kurt there so he did what he asked went to the girls and told them that Sebastian wouldn't be back. He asked them if he could go with them as he didn't want to return to Lima, he wanted to go with them. Brittany loved the idea and Santana was more than happy to. She ordered Kurt the room attached to their's and they ordered pizza and watched some chick flick on the free channels.

"This is the biggest pile of crock ever." Santana smiled as she bit into her vegetarian pizza.

"It's amazing, you can tell they're going to be together and I love happy endings. We've got ours." the glassy eyed girl said comletely missing Kurt's pained look.

"It'll be okay. You know he loved you right? Still does, he's doing this for you, I know it's hard but Seb knows what he is doing. Trust me Kurt. " Kurt nodded along to her as he knew it was true, but the truth didn't erase the sting in his chest.

"Where is our other pizza? That incompetant high school drop out said it would be here half an hour ago, I'm calling them back." Just as Santana picked up the phone there was a knock at the door. "Gayface, door?"

"It could be the pizza," he pointed out motioning to the phone in her hand.

"Oh, yeah." she clicked it off and he pulled the door open to see an out of breath Sebastian with blood on his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked but Sebastian just ignored him and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in after dropping his clothes on the floor.

"Kurt, take Brittany into your room. I'll sort him, everything is going be fine." the witch smiled. Kurt did as she asked and they resumed watching the movie. Although he attempted to watch it or listen to Brit talk about everything her and Santana were going to do he kept looking over at the door and wishing Sebastian would come to him.

Santana walked straight in and sat inbetween the sink and the tub so she could talk to him in the shower.

"Everything okay?"

"Where is-"

"They're next door, watching a movie." she explained as she saw his silouette nod along.

"I killed him."

"I figured. What happened? I thought you had an agreement," Santana asked.

"He told me he knew I kissed Kurt and if he was dead it would be easier to move on. He didn't get as far as the door before I tore his head off." Sebastian explained.

"What's happened to us?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean we used to be so free and now.. you hate killing people but you did. For him. And I would have killed for Brittany."

"It's called love.." Sebastian huffed.

"Now I have her I can grow old bu-"

"I'll have to say goodbye."

"You're so fucking depressing." Santana smiled.

"Thanks." he smiled back. Sebastian climbed out of the shower and covered himself. They went back and sat on the bed just side by side, in silence.

"I think I should just go. Like I was going to with Blaine but alone, then he can move on."

"Yeah that'll work." Santana scoffed while rolling her eyes at him.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because you'll follow him around and one day someone is going to hit on him and maybe they'll fall in love with him and you will kill whoever it is. Before you deny it just imagine him with someone else."

"I..I- You are right.."

"You are honest to god worse than Edward and Bella with this on and off bullshit! Do you want him or not?" she half yelled.

"I do, more than anything." he nodded.

"They go fucking talk to him and let loose!" the witch ordered.

"Okay, I'll go but I am going to have to find some clothes first." he laughed.

"Why? So they can come off again?" she winked.

"Shut up!" he chuckled going to the lost and found. He had no shame- a few centuries will do that to you.

"Wanky!" she hollard. Sebastian managed to get a black AC/DC shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He didn't bother going back to Santana's room where he had no doubt her and Brittany would be busy. He didn't need to see that, like at all. So he headed to the room where Kurt was, he could here the boys heart beat from outside. He was nervous about something. Gingerly, he lifted his right hand and knocked. Kurt opened the door not a second later, so quickly Sebastian thought it would come off the hinges.

"Hi," he said almost in a whisper.

"Hi," Seb echoed. Kurt crossed his arms self consiously, he had no idea what to say. This man was going to leave him for another vampire earlier. It was for his benefit but it still hurt.

"Come in?" Kurt asked, almost begged, moving to the side. Sebastian came in and sat on the edge of the bed with his gaze on the brown carpet. "What happened?" the countertenor asked when he got the nerve to.

"I killed him."

"Why?"

"He was going to kill you, I couldn't bere that." Seb confessed looking up and at Kurt.

"You've saved me more times than I can count. Thank you,"

"I would die myself before anyone would harm you,"

"Sebastian? Can I..kiss you now?" Seb laughed at Kurt's nervousness. "It's all I've wanted to do since you knocked." he confessed shyly. To answer Sebastian leaned forwards and sealed his mouth over Kurt's. It was slow and gentle, it was a kiss of love. Kurt laid back on the bed and pulled his lover on top.

"Never leave me again?" Kurt begged against the vampire's lips.

"Never, I promise." he agreed sliding his hands to Kurt's chest. He got two hand fulls of his shirt and ripped. the pieces of tattered clothes fell the the floor but neither cared. Seb removed his in an equal rush. They just needed skin on skin with each other. Next was their trousers, they slipped them off before rejoinging their lips. Their tongues rubbed together like they were finally home, strained from each other for years. Sebastian ground his groin into Kurt's hard member making them both moan in pleasure.

"Oh god, Seb.." Kurt panted wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want..however you want..Just please," Kurt begged with a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"You want to be at my mercy again? The risk of whether I'll bite or not? Well I am going to, fuck you and bite you." Seb promised in a seductive tone making Kurt shiver with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Do it! Take me!" Kurt wailed.

"Turn over onto all fours," the human obeyed but his arms were shaking with nerves. Sebastian was knelt behind him kissing the base of his spine while moving his fingers inside Kurt to prepare him.

"I can take you..just please," he pleaded the need for his lover becoming greater. Sebastian pulled out his fingers and covered Kurt's back with his chest. He braced one arm beside Kurt's head while the other dug into his white hips and he sank in gently.

"Argh!" they both moan in unison. Kurt felt fuller in this position but he loved it. As Sebastian began to move Kurt bit his lip to hold in a moan which he knew would be loud.

"God..your tight! Do you know what's going to happen when we're done?" Seb growled in his ear. His lover was so turned on that he couldn't form words so he just shook his head.

"We're going to have a break and then you're going to ride me.. It's always been a fantasy of mine." he chuckled nipping at Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes.. Harder, harder." Kurt begged pushing back onto the vampire in encouragement.

"You love it rough.. it's a reason why I love you so much." he said picking up his pace becoming lost in the pleasure.

"I love you too," Kurt moaned. The room filled with panting and sweat with a sprinkle of sex. The slapping of skin on skin was echoing as they began to reach orgasm.

"Kurt.. I am going to..any minute now.." Sebastian panted into Kurt's neck.

"I know... me too." Kurt whimpered. A few more of Sebastian thrusts and they were both coming with wails. As Seb finished he bit into the back of Kurt's neck, gently making him moan even louder. Sebastian rolled off and Kurt rested his head on the vampires chest while they caught their breaths.

"That was amazing.."

"It was baby, I will never leave you again." Seb promised.

"Good, my life was so boring before you appeared and now I feels so, I dunno. Complete?" Sebastian smiled down at him and placed a kiss to his temple and then lips.

"I know the feeling.."


End file.
